Une Amitié ambiguë
by Mlle Cullen-Swan
Summary: Admettons que Edward et Bella soit meilleurs amis , et ce depuis le jardin d'enfant , mais que à l'adolescence pour une raison obscure Edward part , enfin pas si obscure que sa .. AH . Couple habituel .
1. Prologue

_**Hello :D Voilà ma deuxième fic's bien que ma première ne soit pas terminée j'en commence une nouvelle , bonne lecture . **_

**Attention !: Les personnages appartiennent a S.M , je ne fait que joué avec leurs vie . **

**Tous Humains .**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Une Amitié ambiguë : <strong>_**Prologues . **

Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen , ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis leurs plus tendre enfance rien n'avait jamais pu les séparaient , jusqu'à leurs 15 ans où Edward étais partis sans donnait plus aucun signe de vie a Bella . Elle s'était renfermée sur elle même après la perte dans son meilleur amis et s'étaie rendue chez les parents de celui-ci que lui avait annonçaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien lui dire ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà , alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous dit a toute suite pour le 1er chapitre :D .<strong>_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Recoucou ! Je vous laisse lire mon 1er chapitre sans plus attendre , on se retrouve en bas bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

><p>Isabella Sawn et Edward Cullen ...Une amitié que leurs parents trouvais mignonne , c'est vraie c'était mignon de voir la façons dont ils pouvaient parler de touts et de rien et ceux depuis leurs première année des maternelle .Puis les années s'étaient enchainées , et ils étaient rester liés jusqu'à leurs grandes vacances de leur 15 ans ou plutôt leurs dernière grandes vacances passaient ensemble , Edward étais partis un mois après que les vacances avaient débutée , il étais partis sans rien dire à Bella et a leurs autres amis qu'ils avaient en commun , alors ne voyant plus aucun signe de vie de son meilleur amis elle s'était rendu chez les Cullen qu'étais rester de marbre <em>(NA sans vilain jeux de mots ! xD ) , _elle était alors rentrée chez elle est s'était enfermée dans sa chambre , pendant presque toutes les vacances puis avait peu à peu repris vie , Edward et Bella étais artiste , Edward aimait le piano mais c'était juste une passion ce qu'il avait toujours voulu fait c'était avocat , quand a Bella sa passion c'était la peinture et elle comptait bien en faire son métier .

Pdv : Bella . 

Voilà j'avais enfin terminer mon dernier carton , j'avais dit au revoir a mes parents et aux Cullen ainsi qu'à mes autres amis , il étais temps que j'aille prendre mon avion j'allais vivre chez mon grand frère âgé de 24 ans , et sa petite amie Rosalie , je pris mon billet d'avion et rejoignit l'aéroport de Seattle , devant les portes m'attendait Alice Cullen avec ses 10 grosses valises certainement pleine a craquées des derniers vêtements hyper branchés , Alice était la petite sœur d'Edward qui lui était partit sans rien me dire , sans plus donné de nouvelle du jours au lendemain et accessoirement mon meilleur amis , elle voulait faire styliste c'est pour cette raison qu'elle venait avec moi a New-York , elle allait vivre chez Jasper petit frère de Rosalie , ils étaient en couple depuis leurs 15 ans comme moi et Jacob enfin jusqu'au mois dernier ou nous nous étions disputaient à propos de mon départ à N.Y , suite à cette dispute j'avais rompue avec lui , et lui avait rendue sa bague de fiançailles , notre vole décollait dans moins de 3 minutes , nous étions installer dans l'avion depuis 5 bonne minutes quand l'hôtesse nous invita à mettre nos ceintures et à éteindre nos portables , lors du décollage de l'appareil , après plusieurs heures de vole l'avion atterrit enfin à l'aéroport de New-York ,Emmett m'attendait a l'exterieur avec sa maxi Jeep , quand il me vit il fonça sur moi et me pris dans ses bras en me faisant virevolté dans les airs .

- Haan Bella , tu m'a tant manqué ! Murmura t-il en me serrant contre lui .

Toi aussi Emmett , mais relâche moi , je tien à la vie je peux plus respirée ! Articulais-je difficilement .

Il finit par me lâchée et salua Alice et pris nos valises , il fit une de ses blagues pas drôles sur le nombres de valises que pouvait avoir Alice elle ne pris pas la peine de relevée .

_Quelques semaines plus tard … _

J'étais coinçaer dans les embouteillages , alors que Emmett , Rose , Alice et Jazz m'attendait pour un dîner en '' famille '' les parents d'Alice devait se joindre à nous ainsi que l'invitait mystère dont Alice ne voulait rien me dire . Je sortis enfin des embouteillages 3 heures après – les joies de N-Y ! - et poussa ma mini à sa vitesse maximale car j'étais en retard de 2 bonne heures , plusieurs voitures étais garé devant la maison de mon frère , je reconnus l'indémodable Mercedes de Carlisle , la turbo jaune canari d'Alice et Jazz , la jeep et le cabriolet d'Emmett et Rose , une golf bleu qui ressemblait étrangement a celle de Jacob et une volvo grise , rester plus qu'a deviner laquelle de la Golf ou de la Volvo étais la voiture de l'invitait mystère j'entra sans frapper et entendis des eclats de rires provenant de la salle , je passa a l'étage pour me changer et redescendis une demi heure plus tard , habillée d'une robe rouge moulante accompagné de louboutins assortis j'avais aussi attachée mes cheveux d'un chignon lâche et m'étais légèrement maquillée , j'entra dans la salle,où touts le monde étaient réunis .

- T'est en retard ! Me dit Emmett .

- Embouteillages , répondis-je simplement .

Je regarda alors les invitait et vit Jacob ainsi que ... EDWARD ! Bon en un peu plus vieux mais Edward quand même !Je ne m'attarda pas dessus pour moi il étais mort le jour où il étais partit sans rien me dire et sans aucune raison apparente . Je salua tout le monde d'un signe de main et d'un sourire qui se voulait assuré , Jacob me fixait depuis la minute où je m'étais assise en face de lui entre Jazz et Emmett , les discussion avaient repris leurs cours quand Alice me désigna d'un signe de tête la cuisine , quelques minutes plus tard nous étions dans la cuisine prétextant amené le dessert .

- Lequel de mon ex-meilleur amis ou de mon ex-futur mari étais l'inviter mystère ? Demandais-je en brisant le silence .

- C'étais Edward , il rentrait la semaine dernière a Forks . Me répondit-elle .

-Très bien et que fou Jacob ici alors ? M'exclamais-je sentant la moutarde me montait au nez .

- C'est a ton frère qu'il faut posé la question , répondit-elle , en attrapant les assiettes pour le dessert .

Nous retournâmes dans la salle , en servant la fin du repas , puis je repris ma place et ma pencha pour parlée a Emmett .

- Je peux savoir ce que fou Jacob ici ? Murmurais-je .

- Moi je l'aime bien et je te rappelle que avant que tu sorte avec c'étais mon meilleur amis !Chuchota t-il plus fort que nécessaire .

-Je te rappelle également que c'est mon ex-fiancé ! Répondis-je sur le même ton .

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos affaires moi ! S'énerva t-il .

Je quitta la table sans un mot pour personne , pris les clefs de ma voiture et sortis faire un tour . Après quelques heures je refis enfin surface chez moi , enfin chez mon frère , les voitures étais encore toutes présente ils devaient certainement dormir ici avec toutes le chambres qu'il y avait , il manquait juste la Mercedes de Carlisle . La maison étais encore éclairée , j'ouvris la porte et découvris Emmett assis sur la première marche de escalier menant a l'étage , un sourire fendit son visage quand il me vit passais la porte .

- Je t'attendais . Dit il doucement , je suis désolé de t'avoir énervé toute à l'heure , je ne pensais pas que le fait que Jacob soit ici t'énerverais autant , sourit-il .

- C'est le fait que tu ne m'aie pas prévenu qui ma énervée , et puis sa va il repart demain , dis-je .

Emmett me regarda bizarrement .

- Quoi ? Dis-je .

- Et bah en fait il reste deux semaines .

Il avait fini cette phrase dans une grimace .

-Edward aussi ? Demandais-je .

-Edward aussi , confirma-t-il .

J'éclata d'un rire nerveux , je lui fait un bisous sur la joue , enleva mes chaussure et monta me coucher demain risquer d'être une longue - très- longue journée , et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormie après m'être mise en pyjama ... Enfin jusqu'à ce que j'entendis de coups à ma porte , je murmurais un '' entré '' totalement groggy , je fut surprise de voir la tête d'Edward passait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte .

- Je peux te parlé ? me demanda t-il .

- Pour me dire quoi Edward ? Que tu t'excuse de t'être barré sans rien me dire , après m'avoir avoué que tu étais amoureux de moi et m'avoir embrassé , hein tu va me dire quoi maintenant que t'est marié a une bimbo blonde et que tu l'a engrossé 4 bonne fois ou encore que en fait t'aime les gars ? Tu t'est cassé pendant 5 ans et pendant ce temps j'ai pas reçus un appel ni même un message de toi ! Alors que tu étais censé je dit bien censé être mon meilleur ami , alors non tu ne peux pas me parlé , mais en revanche tu peux regagné ta chambre et me laissais dormir . Bonne nuit , Edward .

- Je suis désolé , bonne nuit Bella je t'aime le fin de sa phrase n'étais qu'un murmure ..

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il referma la porte de m chambre et regagna la sienne , non mais je rêve il avait le culot de venir me demander que je l'écoute m'expliquai pourquoi il s'était barrer et en plus de me dire je t'aime en repartant ...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà enfin la suite j'éspère que sa vou a plu dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D<em>**

**_Reviews ! (a) _**

**_A ce week-end . _**

**_La bise , et merci pour touts vos encouragement et vis ajouts :) Bonne nuit ! Au bonne journée . _**


	3. Coup de gueule :

_** Bonsoirs les filles , ce n'est pas un chapitre , mais je t'invite tout de même à poursuivre ta lecture ceci est asses important ,autant vous le dire tout de suite ce que je vais vous dire va pas être une partie de plaisir autant pour vous que pour moi , bon alors je t'invite aussi à t'asseoir sa risque de duré . **_

_**Première chose : Je suis mécontente ! MERDE ! Vous savez quoi ? Je vous donne de mon temps pour écrire un chapitre un peu brouillon je vous l'accorde , nous sommes le 5 janvier 2012 et en naviguant sur les stats je ne fait que constaté que rien qu'en France il y'a eu plus de 100 visite sur ce chapitre **__**posté depuis a peu près un mois et j'ai eu que ( oui oui ) QUE 6 reviews ! Là vous allez vous dires ' oui mais y'a eu noël et tout ' non ! Ce chapitre a était posté bien avant ! Que dois-je faire ? Me mettre en grève ? Je verrais au prochain chapitre mais j'espère quand même un peu plus de reviews de votre part les filles !**_

_**Deuxième chose : Le je m'adresse au roi de la reviews anonyme dénigreuse et au roi du ' j'écris une reviews et quand l'auteur me remet un peu a ma place , j'existe plus ' .Pour commencer les filles ont va s'intéressaient au premier cas , **_

_**alors toi derrière ton écran fière comme un homme devant sa poule ( Version féminine aussi ) , que tu me dise que y'a des fautes d'orthographe je suis totalement d'accord avec toi , je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais de là à dire que c'est impossible a lire faut peut être pas exagéré quand même !Parce que c'est vraie quoi , tu te contente de lire toi , de posté une reviews semi constructive parce que d'une part je le sait déjà d'une autre parce que je ne peut rien y faire je n'ai pas de correctrice . Fin de la mise au point pour le premier cas . **_

_**Attaquons nous au deuxième cas , je crois que c'est quand même le meilleur : Alors le deuxième cas , poste une reviews , pleine de fautes d'orthographe pour me reproché les miennes , le deuxième cas n'écrit pas de fics il a juste des mise en favoris et fait courir ses doigts sur le clavier pour écrire il faut bien le dire de la MEDE ! ( Comme moi a cet instant me direz vous , les filles , j'approuve mais c'est nécessaire ) Alors chère deuxième cas qui te plaint de mes fautes d'orthographe j'ai envie de te dire , viens les corrigez ! J'aimerais te voir a l'œuvre toi qui n'écrit pas de fiction , qui fait des fautes d'orthographe plus grosse que moi adolescente de 14 ans , c'est pour cela que toi deuxième cas je t'invite éventuellement et avec mon texte probablement truffées de fautes ( que sa soit bien claire c'est moi et mon texte pas un autre sens x) ) , a dirigé ton curseur vers le haut de la page sur la croix rouge sans passé par la case reviews ( sauf si celle-ci est constructive)sa s'applique éventuellement a toutes autres personne trouvant mes fautes trop gênante au point de ne plus pouvoir lire , deuxième cas au-revoir le reste ne te concerne plus . Troisième chose : Bon alors les filles , je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année ! Ensuite , alors pour les reviews je vous demanderez de faire quelques effort quand même c'est pas payant , je vous écrit de mon ordinateur portable fraîchement acquis , donc cela veut , plus de temps sur l'ordis , plus de temps sur l'ordis = plus de temps pour écrire = chapitre plus long , plus élaboré et moins brouillons ! Je ne vous promets pas 10 chapitre par mois , faut tout de même que je concentre sur ma 4em , je ne peut décidément pas redoublée , ayant déjà redoublé en primaire sa ferait un sérieux décalage avec les autres élèves .Et pour celles qui ont suivie le pacte que je vais vous faire un petit Bonus pour noël , avant de terminer on fait un deal **__**je fait des efforts mes je compte sur vous pour en faire aussi , je repasse l'annonce :: **_

_**CHERCHE BETA !:D**_

_**Les filles , la bise ! **_

_**Bonne année . **_

_**Reviews?:D**_

_**Cla'. **_


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Non les filles je ne débloques pas x) , après ma petites crise du mois dernier j'ai décidée de reprendre ma fic's des le début , alors adieu fautes d'orthographes et d'accord grâce a super-Clara ( lilith-tw-vd-hp ) . Je vous demandes de bien vouloir vous lâchez sur les reviews parce que la j'en ai plus ( SNIIF ) j'ai fait quelques modification je vous conseil de relire le chapitre quand même , sinon je vous indiquerais dans le textes la ou vous devez absolument lire . Bon on se retrouve en bas .**_

_**Merci au reviews d'encouragement et à Clara .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella:<strong>_

Je regardais une fois de plus mon réveil : 3h00 du matin. Je soufflais d'énervement. Edward s'était excusé OK. Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'allais lui pardonner, puis j'en avais marre moi ! Edward par si, Edward par là, bah moi JE L'EMMERDE EDWARD ! Je me levais rageusement de mon lit et descendais en bas, je sursautais en voyant une personne attablée à la cuisine: Jacob.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi aussi ? me demandit-il .

J'hochais la tête et m'assayais en face de lui .

-Je vais partir, soufflais-je .

-Je sais. Emmett m'a expliqué.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une bonne heure, puis je partis regagner mon lit. J'accueillais les bras de Morphée avec joie .

_**Esmée :**_

J'étais heureuse. Les discussions allaient bon train à table, chez nous, dans notre salle à manger avec toute notre famille réunie. Enfin presque. … Il manquait juste notre Bella, en voyage pour 6 long mois. Edward souriait, mais son regard restait triste et inanimé. Il était amoureux de Bella, et ce depuis ses 10 ans. Je l'avais remarquée et il me l'avait dit. Il me revint en mémoire la discussion que j'avais eu la semaine dernière en revoyant Mr Banner.

_**Flash-Back :**_

Je faisais mes courses au grand supermarché de Forks, enfin grand, pour Forks quoi quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler .

-Mme Cullen, quel plaisir de vous revoir après tout ce temps.

-Moi de même Mr Banner.

-Que devient Alice ? Me demanda t-il .

-Bien. Très bien même. Elle va se fiancé à Jasper, avais-je souris.

-Jasper, Jasper Hale ? Demanda t-il .

-Oui, Jasper Hale .

-Oh ! Ils sont encore ensemble après tout ce temps ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas., J'en ais vu passer des Ados dans mes cours et j'arrive toujours à savoir avec qui il fonderont leur avenir. Par exemple: Edward et Bella. Je paris qu'ils sont en couple malgré sont départ inexpliqué.

-Malheureusement non. Edward est revenu il y a quelques semaines, et il a tenter de s'expliquer avec elle mais elle lui a juste hurler ce qu'elle pensais de lui. Il a du supporter les regards haineux de Bella pendant une semaine car ils ont tous logés chez Emmett et Rosalie.

-Allons bon ! Je vous paris qu'ils vont tout de même finir ensemble. Bella a un caractère bien trempée mais ça n'empêche qu'elle doit bien réfléchir à tout ça ! Et Rosalie et Emmett, je l'ai su dès la première fois ou j'ai dû enlever le scalpel des mains de Rosalie alors qu'il étaient voisins de paillasse .(N/A vous inquiétez pas les filles vous aurez le droit a un petit Flash back plus tard dans l'histoire:) )

Nous éclatâmes de rire, au souvenir de la tentative d'assassinat dont monsieur Barner et toute sa classe avait été témoins .

-Au plaisir de vous revoir Mme Cullen. Passer le bonjour à votre famille, sourit-il chaleureusement .

-Vous de même, Mr Banner.

_**Fin du Flash-Back .**_

_**Emmett :**_

Je raccrochais violemment le téléphone, il vibrait même pas 2 secondes après.

-NE ME RACCROCHE PAS AU NEZ ! Je suis majeur je fait ce que je veux ! Alors je vais prendre ce studio que tu le veuille ou non ! Il est hors de question que je vive avec l'AUTRE ! Alors, je rentre du Canada après-demain, dans la nuit, je passerais le nuit chez toi mais sa sera la dernière ! De toute façon j'ai déjà renvoyé les papiers ..

-Je peux en placer UNE ! Hurlais-je . Fais ce que tu veux ! Mais arrête de te comporter comme une gamine ! Tu sais quoi ? Des fois, je me demande si on fait vraiment partie de la même famille ... Dis-je avec mépris .

- ... Bip Bip Bip ( N/A : On ne se moque pas ! x) ) .

_**Rosalie :**_

Nous étions dans la cuisine, avec Jack et Ed', devant notre café, à se regarder en chien de faïence ... Emmett hurlait depuis trois quart d'heure dans le téléphone, il y avait eu une pause de 28 seconde j'ai comptée ... Emmett nous rejoignit en cuisine, totalement rouge.

-Emmett ...

-Non Rosie ! Je ne me calmerais pas, elle veut faire l'enfant et bah, qu'elle se comporte comme tel, j'en ai rien a faire !

-Je sais très bien que tu t'en fous pas ... Elle rentre quand ? Demandais-je en changeant de sujet redoutant une dispute.

-Après demain dans la nuit .. Il sortit et retourna dans la salon.

Des coups furent porté à la porte, je me levais et allais ouvrir.

-Bonjour, Alice ...

-Où est Emmett ? Demandait-elle immédiatement .

-Heu … dans le salon ... Elle me poussait en s'excusant et entrait dans le salon.

-Emmett, soufflait-elle visiblement éssoufflé, il faut que tu sois à l'aéroport, à 23h45 porte 8 et sois à l'heure !

-Mais ...

-On ne discute pas Swan ! Sois y et tout ira pour le mieux, dit-elle. En repartant elle adressait un bref signe de main à son frère et Jack, me fit la bise et repartit ...

-Wha ! Comment Jasper peut la supporter ? Soufflais-je.

-Un jour, je faisais la grasse mat' avec Bella, elle est entrer dans notre chambre, sans frapper, m'a viré du lit en me commandant d'aller faire du café, elle a ouvert l'armoire de Bell's et a jeté tout ce qu'elle avait porté plus de cinq fois, elle l'a habillé (à la Alice bien sur), et après elles se sont assises dix minutes pour déjeuné. Ensuite, elle a entraîné Bella dans sa porshe et j'ai revu Bell's le soir totalement exténuée avec plein de sacs de fringues ... Elle s'est endormie dans le canapé à peine 3 minutes après être rentré, elle m'a dit " J'aime bien Lice mais je comprendrais jamais Jazz, imagine si elle est pareil au lit !" … nous racontait Jacob.

-Quand j'étais petit, elle m'obligeait à jouer à la poupée avec elle. Quand je refusais, elle allait voir Papa en disant "Paaaapaaaa !'' et elle lui faisait sa moue. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé plus d'une fois à devoir jouer à la poupée …, ajoutait Edward.

-Abusez pas les gars ! C'est pas un tyrans non plus, dis-je amusée.

On se regardait et nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis, après nos éclats de rire, Emmett passait dans la cuisine et ouvrit un tiroir et pris le rouleau de sac poubelle, et quelques cartons puis on ne le revit qu'une heure plus tard quand il descendit plusieurs sacs devant l'escalier. Il y avait également 3 cartons fermés, un album photo était posé sur le dessus d'un.

-Tu t'en vas ? demandais-je abasourdie.

-Non. Mais Bella oui …, répondit -il.

-Tu lui as dit qu'elle se conduisait comme un enfant, mais elle n'est pas la seule crois moi ! Soufflais-je exaspéré.

Jacob saisit l'album, et je reconnu de suite la couverture de celui-ci.

-Heu tu devrais pas l'ouvrir …, balbutiais-je.

_**Bella :**_

J'étais dans l'avion. J'attendais que les portes s'ouvre pour partir avec Alice directement chez mon imbécile de frère. J'étais bien décidé à lui passer un savon et en live cette fois-ci ! Les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent et je partis chercher mes valises. Je ne vis pas Alice mais ... Mon imbécile de frère. Il prit mes valises sans un mot et sans un regard. Je lui suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence digne d'un enterrement, Emmett gardant son visage tordu de colère. Il se gara devant la porte du garage et sortit. Il prit ma valise, la posa à l'entrée et disparut dans la maison. Je me décidais à sortir et à prendre ma valise en passant mais je stoppais net devant les cartons et les sacs poubelles entassés dans le hall. Je m'assis sur la première marche et saisit l'album ... Des pas feutrés descendirent les marches.

-Rose m'a déconseillé de l'ouvrir, souffla Jack.

-Tu l'as ouvert ou pas ? Chuchotais-je.

-Non. J'ai appris à ne pas faire ce que Rose déconseille.

Je lui souris et lui tendis l'album.

-Je te l'offre, toi au moins tu sauras en faire quelque chose.

Il fronçait les sourcils. Je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue et montais me coucher. J'aimais Jacob mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Je l'aime comme ... pas comme un frère mais pas comme un petit ami aussi. C''était pile entre les deux.

J'ouvris les yeux a 11h54, en sueur et haletante, encore empreinte de mon cauchemar. Je passais à la salle d'eau me rafraîchir et descendit à la cuisine. Tout le monde étais attablé sauf Jacob, Alice et Jazz devaient sûrement être venus pour le match de football qui passait à la télé ...

-Bon alors ? Y a qui qui vient voir le match ici ? Demanda Jazz pour briser le silence de plomb que j'avais créer en entrant.

-Toi, Ed', Jacob, Alec, Félix, James et moi. Je crois que c'est tout, répondit Emmett fier de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses amis.

Le silence prit de nouveau place.

-Tu sais Bell's ... Dit Jacob en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Je sais ? L'encourageais-je à continuer.

-Heu, oui, tu sais quelle est la photo que je préfère dans ton album ? Dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Heu non, répondis-je méfiante.

-En vérité y en a deux.

Il me brandit le première sous le nez: c'était une photo ou j'étais les deux mains crispés sur un comptoir le visage totalement crispé. On pouvait distinguer Alice qui tirait sur les ficelles de mon corset lors des premiers essayages de robes de mariée.

-J'ai eu mal aux côtes pendant des jours ! Qui aurait pu croire que Mlle Cullen avait autant de force ...

-Non mais tu m'avais dit ''Sers le bien surtout !".

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Mais j'ai une petite préférence pour celle là.

Il me brandit la deuxième.

J'ouvris des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-Rosie ! Tu m'avais promis de la jeter. Comment s'est-elle retrouvée là-dedans ! Glapis-je.

C'était une photo faite il y a 3 ans. J'étais totalement bourré, morte de rire, en mini short, mon débardeur relevé à la limite de mon soutien-gorge semi-allongé sur un siège en train de me faire tatoué au marqueur rouge sur le bas du dos " do you want to suck my pussy ?" par Alice (bien sûr). Par la suite le marqueur avait pris des jours à s'enlever.

-Et encore ! T'as de la chance ! J'ai pas regardé tout l'album ! Me dit Jacob avec un sourire carnassier.

Il posait les deux photos sur la table. Emmett se moqua de moi malgré notre querelle mais je partis avant d'entendre les réflexions des autres. Je pris les quelques affaires qu'Em' n'avait pas encore emballé, les chargeais dans ma Mini Cooper. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde -même à l'autre-. Mon frère ne put s'empêcher de me faire un câlin et je me dirigeais vers mon nouveau studio. Je passais toute la soirée à déballer mes cartons et à ranger. Vers 20h Jacob arriva avec du chinois, il repartit quelques heures plus tard et je m'endormie en pensant que je devrais peut-être pardonner à Edward. Non. En fait non. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre con profiteur et manipulateur.

_**James:**_

Pour 98ème fois de la journée, je regardais le texto reçu plus tôt: _« Rendez-vous chez toi à 18h30, j'ai envie de toi, tu me manques ... ». _Première réaction: passer en revue toutes mes conquêtes depuis que j'avais emménagé ici (c'est-à-dire 0). Trois semaines d'abstinence ! J'avais été rendre visite a mon meilleur ami. On s'était rencontré à la fac, la dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'étais le jour de son mariage. J'avais débarqué alors que la fête battait son plein, passer les félicitations, j'étais repartie au bras d'une brune totalement bourré. A moitié nue, dans la chambre, moi la surplombant, alors qu'on allait enfin passer à l'action... Elle m'avait repoussé ... Et c'est là que ça a dérapé, je l'avais frappé et ensuite ... je lui avais montré ce que c'était qu'un vrai homme. Enfin bref ! Qui pourrait bien avoir ma nouvelle adresse ? Je regardais l'heure: 18h. Je quittais mon bureau et rejoignis ma voiture. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, je me garais dans l'allée menant chez moi. Je sortis de ma voiture, et ouvris ma porte d'entrée. La maison étais sombre et les volets fermés. Une douleur, fulgurante, se fit sentir dans mon ventre. La lumière m'éblouis ...

-Oups ! Je crois que je t'ai fait mal, soufflait une voix à mon oreille.

-Qui es-tu et que veut tu ? Haletais-je.

Une chaise se matérialisait devant moi.

-Assis toi ! Dit fermement la voix féminine.

Je m'exécutais, dos à la voix. Je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir qui étais ma tortionnaire. Elle m'attachait solidement, et se présentais devant moi. Mon regard était posé sur le démonte-pneu que tenaient fermement des mains pales . Mon regard remonta ses courbes parfaites pour atterrir sur un visage des plus magnifique. MERDE ! Pas elle ...J'étais terrifié. Cette fille avait de quoi m'en faire baver. Je déglutis difficilement. _( N/A : Te fais pas dessus non plus ! )_

-Me dit pas que tu m'avais oublié. Je t'avais promis que je me vengerais, sourit-elle.

-Comment t'as eu mon adresse ? Et mon numéro de téléphone ? Dis-je à la limite de l'hystérie.

-Tu te rappelles d'Emmett ? Je hochais la tête. Bah c'est mon frère, dit-elle, dans une moue sadique.

Double merde ! J'avais violé la sœur de mon meilleur pote !_(N/A : T'est dans la merde mon chou ! )_

-J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est toi qui m'as allumé et après t'as fait te petite prude ...

Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir ses traits totalement déformé par une colère immense. Je l'a vis lever son bras armé du démonte-pneu et celui-ci s'abattre sur ma mandibule. Il s'abattit sur d'autres parties de mon corps mais je ne sentis rien, absorbé par la douleur de ma mâchoire. Elle fit tombé ma chaise, je faisait désormais face à la baie vitrée aux volets fermés. Elle ouvrit les volets, brisa la fenêtre, accéda à dehors par celle-ci, détruisit ma voiture de luxe à l'aide de son outil et balança celui-ci dans son coffre, et partit sur les chapeaux de roue, me laissant, le soleil en pleine figure ... Heureusement que les autres ne c'étaient pas vengé. J'imaginais même pas ce que son frère allait me faire s'il venait a l'apprendre. _(N/A : Je sais pas pour vous mais moi je ne l'imagine que trop bien !). _Je fût sortis de mon état comateux par la voix d'un homme.

_**Edward:**_

Je trainais le corps meurtrie de l'homme dans ma volvo, simple relation de bon voisinage. J'avais pris la décision de l'amener chez Emmett, Rose avait l'habitude de soigner les blessures de quelconques bagarres _( N/A : Avec un mari pareil y'a plutôt intérêt ! ). _En quelques minutes j'étais garé devant chez eux, la voiture de Bella et ma soeur y étais ... J'ouvris la porte passager et pris l'homme qui tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée solidement aidé par moi, je déposais mes clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée. L'homme palis à vue d'oeil en voyant la démonte-pneu bleu d'Emmett poser négligemment au sol près du porte manteau. Je l'installais dans le canapé.

-Rose ! Emmett ! J'ai besoin de vous ! Criais-je.

-Ouah la vache ! Eh ! Vieux frère ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Souffla Emmett.

Alice entra à ce moment là, rigolant et joyeuse talonnée de prêt par Jazz. Elle hoquetait voyant l'état critique de notre invité.

-Di Emmett tu t'rappel de la fille dont je t'ai parlé, que j'ai rencontré à ton mariage.

-Ouais, je m'en rappelle celle avec qui t'as été un peu rude, que t'as limite violé ! Dans la chambre de ma soeur qui plus est !

Alice ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, elle semblait à fond dans ses pensées. Je fronçais les sourcils, elle devait être au courant de quelque chose. Elle se levait et regardait Emmett gravement.

-T'as prêté ton démonte-pneu à Bella. Il fronçait les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Et toi ? dit-elle en se tournant vers l'inconnu, qu'est-ce qui t'as causé tout ça, souffla Alice durement.

Il la regardait et baissait les yeux puis répondit.

-Cette fille m'as retrouvé et elle s'est vengé.

-Tu t'es fait mettre la misère par une fille ! Éclata de rire Emmett.

-Ouais, elle avait ... Commençait-il.

-Un démonte-pneu, termina Alice les yeux embués de larmes.

Emmett réfléchissait tandis que Rose s'occupait de le soigner. Je relevais les yeux pour voir Emmett, une moue dégoutée et énervée sur le visage. Il tendit le bras et fit reculé Rose ...

-Emmett il faut que je le soigne .. Commençait-elle énervée.

-Non ! La voix d'Emmett claquait et jetait un froid dans la pièce.

Rosalie restait pantoise face au ton de son époux. Alice se releva et gifla violemment l'homme assit sur le canapé, puis elle lui cracha au visage. Emmett jusque là rester immobile décala Alice. Et regardait son ami un visage remplit d'amertume.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ce que tu faisais. Je sais pas combien y en a eu mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est toi ! C'est toi qui a violé ma soeur !

Et il se jetait dessus violemment, le salon devint un vraie tohu-bohu. Emmett rouait l'homme de coup, Alice était en larme dans les bras de Rosalie et Jasper essayait de retenir Emmett. Et moi j'étais pétrifié. Il avait violé la seule femme que j'avais jamais aimé. Il l'avait souillé, et je l'avais aidé. Relation de bon voisinage: MON OEIL !

_**Rosalie:**_

Une fois Alice consolée, je me redressais.

-STOOP ! Hurlais-je.

Plus personne n'oscillait. Emmett se redressa et saisit James, l'empoignait par le bras et le jetait dehors sans préambule. Il montait à l'étage s'enfermant dans une pièce.

Tout le monde m'aidaient à remettre un semblant d'ordre ...

_**Bella:**_

Mon cellulaire se manifestait alors que je passais la porte de mon studio. Je le saisis vivement.

-Allô ?

-Mlle Swan? C'est Mr Volturi. Je voudrais vous proposer de reprendre le flambeau de mon entreprise, l'université m'a vanté vos mérites ! Malgré que cela ne soit que le début de l'année.

-Écoutez, je suis flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi pour prendre la suite de votre entreprise mais je n'ai que très peu de diplôme voir même aucun ! Je crains que cela ne soit possible !

-Justement Mlle, je prends ma retraite l'année prochaine en attendant je vous propose une formation sur le terrain avec moi, Aro Volturi, grand avocat réputé dans l'état New-yorkais !

-Et bien Mr... J'accepte ! Dis-je plus qu'heureuse;

-Bien ! Alors bonne soirée à vous Mlle Swan et à demain matin dans mon bureau, dit-il.

-Au revoir Mr Volturi, répondis-je.

Si quelques années auparavant on m'aurait dit que je devienderais avocate j'aurais ris au nez de la personne. Ayant laissé tomber la peinture, j'avais commencé une licence de droit des plus ennuyante. Oui, je fais partie de cette population qui trouve une vocation uniquement pas besoin financier et non par plaisir. La tonalité indiquait la fin de mon appel, je posais mes courses sur la table de ma cuisine, et actionnais le répondeur de mon fixe. «_**Isabella Marie Swan ! Comment oses-tu ne pas appeler ton vieux père ! Méfis-toi ou je lance interpole à ta poursuite jeune fille ! » « Hey Bella ! Je passe de prendre demain à 18h00 pour une sortie shopping ! Pas de discussion possible ... » « Bellsy ! Ca te dit de passer ce soir manger chez moi ? Me dit pas non ! Je repars demain matin. Billy commence à se demander si je suis pas tombé raide dingue d'UN new-yorkais ! Je passe te prendre vers 20h 00 ! » **_Un rapide coup d'oeil à la pendule m'appris que j'allais être en retard. Je rangeais rapidement les courses au frigo et me ruais sous la douche, je me lavais sommairement et enfilais un jean et un débardeur simple ainsi que mes converses rouge. Je me sécha rapidement les cheveux, et des coups furent portés à la porte ... Quelle fut ma surprise en tombant sur Edward, un sourire plaqué au lèvre et plus beau que jamais. Mon cellulaire se manifestait à ce moment «_**Désolé Bellsy mais il est temps de faire avancé les choses tu m'en voudras plus tard ! Bonne soirée ! :D » **_Je souris face au subterfuge inventé par Jack, et regardais Edward. Dieu qu'il était beau !

-Bon tu m'emmènes où ? Demandais-je.

-Surprise ! Sourit-il.

Je fermais la porte et le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la porte, et je pris place dans l'habitacle. Il contournait le véhicule, s'assit et démarrait ... Je le regardais et sourit, il s'arrêtait au feu et me regardait, posait une main sur ma joue, se penchait et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, je répondis à son baiser, mais des klaxons firent sursauter Edward. Quand à moi, j'éclatais de rire !

-Te moque pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'arrêtait devant un fast-food, je le regardais et haussais un sourcil, ce n'était pas le genre d'Edward. Il me regardait et me fit un sourire, sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte. Il déposait de nouveau ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, me traînant a l'intérieur du burger king. Nous commandâmes et partîmes dehors, je passais un super moment à rire en voyant Edward se débattre pour ne pas se mettre de la sauce partout sur sa chemise. Après le repas nous allâmes faire une balade digestive, main dans la main à central parc. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, il me déposait devant mon immeuble et vint m'ouvrir la porte. Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à ma porte d'appartement. Je l'embrassais et très vite le baisé pris de l'ampleur: nos langues se mêlèrent entres elles alors qu'à l'aveuglette j'ouvrais ma porte. Une fois dans mon petit couloir, Edward passait ses bras autour de ma taille alors que je nouais mais jambes autour de la sienne ...-Ta chambre ? Murmura t-il.

**_( Les flemmardes votre lecture commence ici :D ) _**

-Tout droit ... Chuchotais-je.

Alors que l'on buttait contre la porte de ma chambre Edward ouvrit les yeux, et me regarda intensément.

-Je t'aime Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé depuis l'âge de 2ans et demi à maintenant et ce jusqu'à jamais. Soufflait-il.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward ... Depuis toujours et à jamais ...

La bouche d'Edward bougeait mais ce n'était plus son doux ténor mais des coups comme si on frappait ou plutôt on tambourinait à une porte. Sursautant et ouvrant les yeux, je fut désorientée, je n'étais plus contre la porte de ma chambre mais dans ma baignoire, ce n'étais qu'un rêve ... Je m'étais simplement endormie. Saisissant mon peignoir éponge je sortis de mon bain froid, nouant le lien, j'ouvris la porte et fit face à mon frère.

-J'étais pas censée aller manger un hot dog avec Jacob, lui dis-je froidement.

-Il m'a laissé y aller à sa place, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Emmett ne baissait jamais les yeux !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

-Le porc qui t'as violé ... C'était James pas vrai ? Dit-il soudainement.

J'acquiesçais. Il hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras …

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je vous demande de la pitié postez moi des reviiiiewwwwsss ! :D Je vous dit au prochain chapitre et d'ici là portez vous bien ! :D <em>**

**_REVIEWS :D _**


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou les filles ! :D Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Le porc qui t'as violé ... C'était James pas vrai ? Dit-il soudainement.<em>

_J'acquiesçais. Il hocha la tête et me prit dans ses bras …_

J'avais passé le reste de ma soirée à fuir le regarde emplie de fureur, de dégoût et d'anxiété d'Emmett, il n'essaya même pas de détendre l'atmosphère qui était pesante, il avait fini par rentré chez lui, les épaules voûtées et la tête baissée. Son regard m'avait happé, lorsque que j'avais enfin eu le courage de le regarder. Il avait déposé un baiser sur mon front et étais repartis.

Exténuée, j'avais débarrassé la table et étais partie me coucher. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, j'avais revêtue un sweet et un jean à la hâte et c'est là que je m'étais retrouvé assise sur un banc de Central Park à plus d'onze du soir.

Si je faisais un récapitulatif de ma vie, on pourrais y voir au premier coup d'oeil que j'étais paumée: je faisais des études que je n'aimais pas et tout ça parce que je n'étais pas foutue de reprendre des pinceaux ... J'avais essayé à maintes reprises mais j'en restais toujours au même point: plantée droite comme un I devant ma toile, la main tremblante armée d'un pinceau maculé d'une couleur … Ensuite, j'avais été fiancée à un homme pour lequel je n'éprouvais qu'une grande affection. Et demain, j'avais un entretien avec le plus grand avocat du  
>compté. Je devrais certainement lui recommander Edward.<p>

Quand nous étions enfants nous jouions souvent à inventer n'importe quel crime et Edward devait toujours me défendre. Emmett étais le juge et rester toujours bouche bée face aux arguments que prônait mon avocat en culotte courte...

Mais le problème était que je ne savais même pas si Edward avait comme prévu effectuer des études de droits. Je sentis une présence à mes côté; tournant la tête, je reconnu Edward emmitouflé dans une écharpe, un bonnet vissé sur la tête. Je souris voyant ses joues rougies par le froid, il avait les coudes posés sur ses genou et le regard rivé sur les arbres qui s'étendait au loin. Il était toujours aussi beau, son long nez droit, sa bouche comme sculpté étais bien remplie, d'un rose pale , sa mâchoires carré et puissante … Je soupirais. Tendis qu'il tournait sa tête vers moi, mon regard accrocha ses beau yeux d'un vert foncé ou plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient ou plutôt se _battaient._Il semblait en plein conflit intérieur ...

- ça ne va pas ? Chuchotais-je mes yeux toujours rivé aux siens.

Il resta les yeux rivés aux miens, ne répondant pas à ma question. Je détournais les yeux, son regard étais trop intense pour moi. Je connaissais Edward depuis la maternelle et pourtant, là, j'avais l'impression d'être à coté d'un inconnu, pas à coté de l'adolescent ni de l'enfant avec qui j'avais partagé joie et larmes. Je fermais les yeux repensant encore au matin ou énervé j'en avais eu marre qu'Edward ne réponde plus à mes messages ...

_Flash-Back:_

_«Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne répond plus à mes messages ?»_  
><em><br>_  
><em>18ème message, trois jours ! Trois putain de jours qu'il ne me répondait plus ! Je soufflais d'agacement, saisi les clefs de ma voiture dans le vide poche et embarqua direction la villa des Cullen. Je sonnais tel une démente à la porte quand une petite brune aux cheveux hérissé dans tous les sens m'ouvrit la porte, le visage fermé . <em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-Ho Bella, ça faisait longtemps ... Souffla-t-elle.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-Alice ! Tu as tellement changé ! Dis-je.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Alice était la sœur jumelle d'Edward. Elle était partie dans un internat à son entrée au collège en Italie, voulant s'éloigner de sa famille. Elle revenait seulement lors des grandes vacances mais je n'étais jamais là quand elle arrivait. Elle arrivait quand je partais chez Renée et repartais quand je revenais. <em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-Ton frère a perdu son portable ou quoi ?<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Son visage se durcit mais elle se reprit très vite.<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>-Il est partis.<em>  
><em>-Comment ça ? M'étonnais-je. <em>  
><em>-Je sais pas. On s'est réveillés avant hier et toutes ses fringues avaient disparus.<em>  
><em>-QUOI ? Mais faut prévenir la police !<em>  
><em>-Mais non ! Il va sûrement revenir, souffla t-elle exaspérée.<em>

_Elle m'avait congédié. La fin des vacances étais vite arrivée mais Edward n'était pas revenu et c'est avec surprise que le jour de la rentrée j'avais vu une Alice, heureuse de me voir comme si nous avions étais amies, m'accueillir et m'annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Forks et qu'on pourrait faire connaissance ... C'est ainsi que j'étais devenue amie avec Alice Cullen._

_Fin du Flash-Back. _

Alice était l'opposé d'Edward, là où lui étais calme et réfléchis elle était totalement l'inverse. Les enseignants avaient eu grand mal à s'adapter à sa personnalité si vive et franche …

-Il est tard pour erré dans New-York, non ? Souffla Edward.  
>-Je te retourne la question ... Dis-je sur le même ton. .<p>

Il sourit.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ajoutais-je.  
>-Pourquoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Tu as fait quoi comme études ? Demandais-je soudainement.  
>Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, surprit par ma question.<br>-Du droits ...

Je soufflais, soulagée, ouvrit mon sac et nota l'adresse du cabinet VolturisCorp, et lui tendis en me levant du banc.

-Tiens. Rends toi à cette adresse demain matin, tu diras à que tu viens de ma part ... Lui dis-je alors qu'il saisissait le bout de papier coloré de mes pattes de mouches.

Je partis en direction de chez moi, alors qu'une fine pluie commençait à tomber. Une fois dans mon studio, je fus heureuse de retrouver le confort de mon lit; allongée sous un amas de couverture je m'endormis profondément.

Une chaleur s'étendait sur ma joue. Ouvrant les yeux, je fus aveuglée par les rayons du soleil. Jetant un regard à mon réveil, je me levais et partis dans la salle de bain les yeux mi-clos. Le jet de la douche me réveilla. Enroulant une serviette autour de moi, je partis en direction de ma commode, saisissant au passage un jean slim brun, et un pull à col rond taupe. Je les déposais sur mon lit pour aller enclencher la cafetière, revint de ma chambre. Je pris ensuite un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge à dentelle. Une fois habillée, je secouais mes cheveux, les égouttant au maximum pour au final me rendre dans la salle de bain et me les sécher. Je me maquillerais après déjeuné. C'était non seulement plus pratique mais aussi ça évitait le goût désastreux du dentifrice mélangé au café. Me servant une tasse fumante de café, je me rendis compte qu'à aucun moment je n'avais dit l'heure du rendez-vous à Edward. Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me souvenir si je lui avais noté ou non sur le papier. Soufflant de frustration, je terminais ma tasse et la posais dans l'évier pour aller me brosser les dents. Je me maquillais sobrement, prenant en passant mes Louboutin couleur taupe, cadeau d'Alice pour mes 19 ans. Mon téléphone sonna, me dépêchant aussi vite que je le pouvais en raison des chaussures que je portais, je me jetais dessus et décrochant.

-Allô ? Soufflais-je.

-Salut Bella! On fait un repas avec toutes la famille, 12h30, chez Jazzou ! Bisous !

La tonalité m'indiqua qu'elle avait raccroché.

L'heure de mon portable m'apprit que je ferais mieux de partir dès maintenant en prévision des embouteillages fréquant. Attrapant mon trench rouge, mon sac et mes clefs dans la foulé, je descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble, rejoignant le parking sous terrains. Je m'engouffrais dans l'habitacle de ma mini, mettant le contact. Je partis en direction de la maison de Jazz'. Les gens avaient le klaxon facile ici ce qui étais un peu pénible. La voiture devant moi pilla, me faisant rencontrer violemment son par-choc.

-Putain ! Mais merde ! Tu sais pas conduire au quoi ? Hurlais-je dans ma voiture.

Priant pour que ma voiture n'est rien, quittant les embouteillages, je m'arrêtais sur le bas coté. Je sortais de ma voiture pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien. Soufflant de soulagement, constatant qu'il ne manquais qu'un peu de peinture et qu'il n'y avait qu'un peu de taule froissée, je repris la route. J'arrivais enfin devant la grande maison de Jasper, visiblement être psy dans un institu pour fou ça payait. Quelques voitures étaient déjà garer. Alice ouvrit la porte, habillée d'un top à paillettes, de collant noir et de bottes noires ...

-Alice, t'avais pas dit repas ? Et non sortis en boite ? De toute manière je doute que ça soit ouvert le midi … Dis-je en la regardant suspicieusement.

-Mais nooon ! Les parents de Jazz viennent manger ici.

J'ouvrais les yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

-Pardon ? M'exclamais-je.

-Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi ça m'a choqué, d'ailleurs Jasper refuse de sortir de la salle de bain. Ton frère est arrivé avec Rosalie, elle a pas l'air mieux.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Avec des parents comme ça, y'a de quoi !

-Et si on rentrait ?

-Bonne idée.

Les parents de Rose et Jazz avaient une personnalité bien … personnel. Le père de Jazz ne les avaient jamais autorisé à les appeler papa. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils l'appelaient Général, bien qu'ils ne voyaient que rarement leur parents, étant élevé par une nourrice différentes chaque années de façons à ce qu'il ne s'y attache pas. Leur mère était un femme froide ayant très mal vécu sa grossesse, elle n'avait jamais eu un geste de tendresse envers eux, préférant boire le thé avec ses amies. Elle partait souvent en voyages aux quatre coins du monde. Quand Rose avait commencé à sortir avec Emmett et que celle-ci avait décidé de le présenter à ses parents, les deux avaient jugé qu'Em' n'était pas un homme fait pour elle ... Rosalie aurait dû se marier à un des collègues génèral de son père mais celui-ci était mort lors d'une bataille quand celle-ci n'avait que 14 ans. Son père avait continué à chercher le futur mari de Rosalie jusqu'à ce que Jasper annonce à ses parents qu'il sortais avec Alice. Lorsqu'il avait présenté Alice à sa mère, celle-ci s'était étouffée avec son thé et son père n'avait plus parlé pendant des jours. Alice avait fondu en larmes le soir même dans mes bras. J'avais croisé une ou deux fois ses parents et honnêtement ce repas promettait d'être quelque chose …

-Bella ? BELLA ! Tu rentres ou quoi ?

-Oui oui ! Alice, je doute que ça soit une tenue adaptée ... Tu sais comment sont ses parents.

-Ha non mais ça c'était juste pour faire à manger ! Je vais me changer ! Rassure toi ! Souria-t-elle.

Parce que c'est elle qui fait à manger ! Mon dieu ça va être un désastre ! Entrant dans le salon, je vis Emmett en costume ... Trop petit ! On voyait tous ses chaussettes ! Partant d'un long fou rire, je remarquais que Rose avait passé un tailleur stricte et avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon serré. Mon fou rire ne fit que s'accroître. Celui-ci repartit de plus belle lorsqu'Alice réapparut vêtue, elle aussi, d'un tailleur, tailleur qu'elle avait porté à l''enterrement de notre professeur de philo ! Pleurant de rire, recroquevillée et secouée de spasme, la sonnette se manifesta. Alice ouvrit à Edward et celui-ci m'interrogea du regard. Prenant quelques minutes pour me calmer je lui répondis:

-Alors je te résume tout Edward. Tout d'abord, Rose est fringué comme notre vieille peau de prof de CP. Ensuite Emmett porte le costume qu'il avait mit pour le mariage de tante Emintrude. Il est dix fois trop petit ! On voit même ses chaussettes nounours ! Puis Alice a cuisiné et porte le tailleur qu'elle a mis pour l'enterrement de notre professeur de philo. Jasper refuse de sortir de la salle de bain et le meilleur: les parents de Jazz et Rose viennent manger ici !

Repartant de plus belle dans mon fou rire accompagné d'Edward, Jasper fit enfin son apparition habillé d'un jean et d'un sweet à l'effigie des Lakers.

-Alice va t'habiller normalement, Emmett y'a des affaires à toi dans mon armoire, Rose va en demander à Alice ! Ordonna t-il.

-Mais …

-Mais quoi ? On fait ce qu'on veut après tout ! Ici, c'est chez moi ! Et si je veux les accueillir habillé d'un sweet et d'un jean je le fais ! Alors merde ! C'est nos parents que de noms alors hop ! Allez-vous habillez normalement …

-Et pour la bouffe on fait quoi ? Lançais-je.

-Traiteur. Souria-t-il.

Tout le monde redescendis habillé normalement. Rose portais un top ample rouge avec un slim blanc et des louboutin rouge, Alice un slim enduit noir avec son haut à paillettes et des ballerines pailletées, Emmett, lui, portait un sweet à capuche rouge avec un jean Levis noir ainsi que des Adidas.

-Esmée et Carlisle ne sont pas arrivés ? Questionna Edward.

-Non, papa a eu une urgence ce matin. Il devrait arrivé d'une minute à l'autre, lui répondit Alice.

-Et toi Jazz ? Tes parents arrivent quand ? Demandais-je.

-Vers 13h.

La sonnette se manifesta de nouveau, Alice ouvrit à ses parents et les embrassa tour à tour.

-Les enfants, salua chaleureusement Esmée.

Tout le monde salua les parents Cullen. Jasper se dandinait nerveusement passant commande auprès du traiteur. Il haussa le ton lorsque le traiteur lui annonça que le repas n'arriverait pas avant deux bonne heures. Voir Jasper énervé était quelque chose de rare et très effrayant, l'homme assura alors que dans la demi-heure le repas serait livré. Jasper donna les indications pour trouver la maison et demanda à ce que le repas soit donné par la porte de la cuisine. Nous étions donc tous assis à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Esmée et Carlisle avait apporté une distraction, de courte durée malheureusement. L'horloge massive du couloir sonna, indiquant que les parents de Jasper et Rosalie pouvait arriver à tous moments. Rose dodelinais de la jambe nerveusement, faisant grimper en moi une vague de stress et chez moi vague de stress rime avec rire nerveux. Soufflant de mécontentement, je pris le parole.

-Mais merde alors ! Relax ! C'est pas Hitler et Cruella non plus ! M'exclamais-je.

Rose me fixa comme si j'avais trois yeux et Jasper comme si à côté de ça le dictateur et la tueuse de chiens étaient les êtres les plus gentils du monde. Un éclair de haine passa dans les yeux de Rose. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu aussi énervé, c'était quand on était «Ados». Mon frère et elle n'étaient pas encore très stable mais elle était là, au bras d'Emmett à m'attendre après mes cours ...

_Flash-Back_

_Traînant des pieds dans les couloirs, redoutant de croiser Denali et ses répliques cinglantes, Alice avait disparus … lâcheuse !_

_Poussant les portes du hall, j'arrivais sur le parking quand Denali me sauta dessus me poussant violemment contre le mur._

_-Alors Swan ? T'as perdue ta seule copine ? Hooo, que c'est triste ! D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est vraiment ta copine ? Qui nous dit que c'est pas ses parents qui l'obligent à rester avec toi vu qu'Edward t'as planté ? Au final je le comprend t'as vu comment t'es ? On dirais que tout les malheurs du monde te sont tombés dessus ! En fait il en avait juste marre de ce traîner une looseuse comme toi depuis le bac à sable ! Cracha-t-elle. Les dindes à ses côtés gloussèrent. Elle reprit: «mais bon, on lui en veut pas. En plus, maintenant qu'il est parti, on va enfin pouvoir te dire ce qu'on pense ! Puis tu sais Alice, elle va pas plus te défendre ... Regarde, elle est même pas là …_

_Un raclement de gorge avait retenti. Denali avait sursauté surprise qu'on là dérange. Rosalie se tenait derrière elle, le regard effrayant._

_-Enchantée, Rosalie Hale. Elle avait tendu sa main à Tanya qui l'avait saisi avec engouement._

_-Vous êtes le mannequin de chez Victoria secret's ? La voix de Tanya était violemment partie dans les aigus._

_-Tout à fait. J'ai suivi votre altercation de prêt. Enfin, du moins ton speech. Permez-moi de te dire que Bella n'a pas qu'Alice Cullen dans ses amies. Elle en a même certainement plus que toi. Regarde tes copines derrière toi, elles ont exactement la même copie du sac Chanel que toi, la même coiffure. Tu sais, ce genre de filles on appelle ça des rapaces. Regarde les, elles sont déjà en plein tapage frénétique de messages sur leurs Blackberry et ce soir tu peux être sur que tout sera retranscris sur les réseaux sociaux. Et là, hop ! Bye bye la popularité. Et ensuite tu dis qu'Edward l'a planté mais bon, tu n'en sais rien du tout après tout. Vous étiez pas assez proche pour échanger ce genre d'anecdote ! La voix de Rosalie hausse le ton, si bien qu'un petit troupeau d'élèves c'était formé autour de nous. «Et puis, regarde toi au lieu de la traîté de looseuse. Tu as vu comment t'es habillée ? On dirait une fille tout droit sortie d'un bar à putes ! Et comment t'appeles tu déjà ?_

_-Ta-Tanya Denali, avait-elle bredouillé._

_-Hoow ! Mais t'aurais pas passé un shooting pour ma patronne ? Lui demanda Rose._

_-Si ! Répondit Tanya._

_-Crois moi, je vais m'assurer que tu ne sois pas prise._

_Et là Tanya avait fait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire ... Elle avait riposté:_

_-Mais je rêve ! Tu défends cette clodo ! On dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'un bidonville ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'habille au super-marché du coin !_

_-BON ! C'était violemment enragé Rose. Je crois que t'as pas bien compris. Cette «clodo» est beaucoup plus belle et riche que toi ! Au moins, elle a pas besoin d'artifice pour paraître belle. Ensuite, cette fille c'est ma sœur ! Compris petite traînée ! Alors maintenant, je te revois une seule fois lui parler, la pousser ou même la regarder de travers et crois moi, à côté de ça cette petite « mise au point» te paraîtra une vraie partie de plaisir, compris ?_

_-O-ou-i ! Avait-elle sangloté._

_Rose avait ensuite saisie ma main et m'avait emmené dans son coupé rouge flamboyant._

_-Merci._

_-Mais de rien c'est normal ! S'exclama t-elle._

_-Wowh ! T'as déchiré ma Rosi ! B'jour Bella !_

_-On va où ? Demandais-je en embrassant mon frère._

_-Refaire ta garde robe ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_Fin du flash-back_

Le lendemain, j'avais franchi les portes du lycée accoutrée d'une paire de Louboutin édition limité, d'un jean slim Diesel d'un petit top Chanel et d'un sac Guess. Denali avait littéralement bavé. Quand à Alice, elle en avait hurlé de joie. Ce jour là avait signé la fin de la garde robe de la honte et pour la première fois depuis au moins 10 ans, je m'étais sentie belle, voir même _sexy._

_-_Rose, ce regard me fait peur ! Lui lançais-je.

Elle me fit un sourire tendre au moment ou le «ding dong», temps redouté, arriva. Je la vis très nettement raffermir sa prise sur la main d'Emmett qui devint blanc comme un linge. Jasper resta stoïque dans le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui donne un violent (Enfin .. Violent à la Alice) coup de coude dans les côtes. Il décolla comme un diable de sa boîte du canapé et alla ouvrir la porte. Retenant une nouvelle crise de fou-rire, je lissais mon jean.

-Fils, ce n'est donc pas une tenue pour recevoir ses parents ! S'exclama une voix grave, provoquant un violent frisson sur mes avant bras.

-Voyons Charles ! Ne commence donc pas ! Bonjour Jasper.

La voix de la femme était à la fois douce et haut perchée et la manière de prononcer le Jasper sonnait en un «Jasssspeuuur», assez flippant je dois dire. Ce repas promettait décidément d'être _festif ._

_-_Où est donc ta _magnifique et si spécial _petite amie ? S'exclama-t-elle faussement enjouée.

-ça aurais été étonnant qu'elle ne commence pas les hostilités à peine arrivé, murmura Rose.

Le père de Jazz franchit le salon habillé de son uniforme, se tenant droit, sa mère suivant de prêt. Son tailleur ne portait aucun faux plis et aucune mèches de ses cheveux ne s'échappait de son chignon tiré; la profondeur de ses yeux me subjugua littéralement: ils étaient d'un bleu profond, le même bleu que celui des jumeaux. Alice se redressa en les voyant franchir le seuil du salon, Rose et Emmett firent de même ainsi que les parents Cullen. Je suivis le mouvement, histoire de ne pas faire tâche.

-Monsieur et Madame Hale, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir chez nous, baragouina Alice en se levant et en leur tendant sa main parfaitement manucuré.

-Chez nous ? Je pensais que c'était l'appartement de Jasper ... S'enquit Madame Hale.

Toute joie disparu des yeux d'Alice pour laisser place à une peine et du rejet. Jasper lança un regard compatissant à Alice. Bien entendu ils ne prêtèrent aucun attention à la main tendue d'Alice, elle fini par la laisser mollement tomber sur sa hanche. Les parents de celle-ci restèrent choqués du manque de respect des parents de leur gendre sous leur toit. Regardant l'heure, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour aller réceptionner le repas. Alice entra quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux gorgés de larmes.

-Je croyais qu'ils allaient enfin m'accepter .. .Renifla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Lice, ils finiront bien par se faire une raison, dis-je en tendant un billet au coursier. Allez-viens, d'ici que l'on louperais quelque chose.

Nous étions désormais à table. Rosalie n'avait pas décrochée un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient franchis le seuil du salon.

-Jasper ? S'exclama Charles.

-Oui ?

-Que donne ton travail chez les dérangés ? S'enquit son père.

-Bien. Je suis toujours psychothérapeute. Souffla-t-il.

-C'est peut être ici que tu as rencontré Alice ? S'enquit doucement sa mère. «Tu sais tu peux nous le dire ...».

Je recrachais mon vin, en toussant longuement. Edward tapota mon dos doucement provoquant de petites décharges.

-Excusez-moi, dis-je en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

-Non. J'ai rencontré Alice au lycée, vous ne vous rappelez donc pas que je vous l'ai présenté ? Soit dit en passant, elle est certainement plus normal que certaines personnes ici ! Dit-il en dardant un regard lourd de sens vers eux.

-Et toi Rosalie ? Changea de sujet Madame Hale. De nouveau le prénom fut déformé par un accent fort rigolo,qui transformée le Rosalie en Rosalaille.

-Je suis toujours mannequin, répondit-elle blasée.

-Hum ... S'enquit sa mère.

-Un soucis ? Tonna Rosalie.

-Non, mais voyons, à 24 ans il serait peut être tant que tu acceptes d'épouser un des collègues de ton père. Dit-elle doucement.

Elle se releva vivement faisant retombé sa chaise en arrière.

-Justement «mère», (faisant les guillemet avec ses mains ,) à 24 ans, je suis majeur donc je n'ai plus aucun ordre à recevoir de vous. Avec Emmett on compte bien se marier en Juin que vous soyez d'accord ou non. Vous êtes bien évidement PAS invité.

-Mais voyons nous sommes tes parents ! S'exclama sa mère en se levant à son tour.

-Parents ?

Un rire dédaigneux s'échappa des lèvres de Rose.

-Parce qu'un père qui refuse que ses enfants de deux ans l'appel Papa en est un ? Qu'une mère partie 11 mois de l'année sur douze en est une ? Parce qu'une nourrice chaque année nous a permis de grandir ? Parce que vouloir me marié à un vieux de 56 ans à l'âge de 12 ans est ludique ? Je me demande ce que je serais s'il n'était pas mort deux ans après ! Donc non vous n'êtes pas des parents.

Elle fit volte face pour saisir son manteau et son sac, Emmett fit de même.

-En vous souhaitant un bon appétit !

La porte claqua 2 secondes plus tard , laissant un froid autour de la table. Madame Hale était restée debout, plantée à fixer la chaise renversée de Rose.

-Tu nous excusera Jasper mais nous ne pouvons rester là. Viens Claire.

Son père semblais totalement indigné …

-Attendez ! Souffla Jasper. «Elle as raison sur toute la ligne. Vous insultez Alice sous son toit ! Parce que cette maison, elle est à nous deux. Je compte bien faire ma vie avec elle que vous soyez pour ou contre , maintenant je vous invite a partirent.»

Il ouvrit largement la porte d'entrée, un petit sourire signifiant clairement «Je vous emmerde» au lèvres.

Ses parents partirent encore plus vite, cet air indigné toujours collé au lèvres, tandis que je repartais dans un long fou rire suivit des toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Sa vous as plus ? Dites moi ! :D Donc je vous dit au prochain chapitre ( Pas avant un mois ) .<strong>_

_**Un grand merci à ma correctrice de la mort ! Bonne vacances ! Et portez vous bien d'ici là . Des fictions à ma proposer ? Soit en cours soit terminé mais pas abandonné , préférence Edward/Bella mais bon , je suis ouverte à toutes proposition ! :D ( Pas de Edward/Jacob ) x) Difficile je sais .**_

**_La bise ._**


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Coucou , j'espère que vous allez bien ? Bon , ok j'ai vu large que je vous ai dit que fallait compter au moins un mois , bon aller on se retrouve en bas !:D**_

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit largement la porte d'entrée, un petit sourire signifiant clairement «Je vous emmerde» aux lèvres.<p>

_Ses parents partirent encore plus vite, cet air indigné toujours collé aux lèvres, tandis que je repartais dans un long fou rire suivit de toutes les personnes présentes._

Alice:

Je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie humiliée de toute ma vie ! Une fois les parents de Jasper partis, nous avions poursuivis le repas. En fin de soirée, lorsque les invités étaient repartis, sauf Edward et Bella qui étaient un peu pompette autant l'un que l'autre, j'avais téléphoné à Rosalie qui m'avait confiée ne plus jamais vouloir à faire avec eux. J'avais raccroché et étais partie me coucher dans les bras de Jasper. Il s'était endormi comme une masse. Et moi, j'étais dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de mon petit ami à réfléchir à pourquoi ses parents ne m'acceptaient pas ! Jasper m'avait dit qu'il dormait à l'hôtel de luxe près du magasin Vuitton. Me relevant en saisissant des affaires à la hâte, prenant mes clefs et une veste en chemin, je partis à la rencontre de ces personnes si froides et méchantes. Une fois garée devant l'hôtel, je soupirais de frustration. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me dirigeais vers le réceptionniste collant un sourire commerciale. Je lui demandais:

- « La suite de Mr et Mme Hale s'il vous plaît ?

- Chambre 248, dit-il après avoir consulté son ordinateur.

-Merci »

Préférant l'escalier à l'ascenseur, le temps de me calmer, je montais les marches avec une lenteur exagérée. Arrivée à destination, je pris une goulée d'air et frappais à la porte. Les bruits de pas me parvenaient, ils cessèrent devant la porte. Madame Hale m'ouvrit, un air surpris sur le visage quand elle vit ma présence. Mais un sourire mauvais finit par prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Charles ! C'est la petite cinglée de Jasper, dit-elle sans me regarder. Son horrible accent me donna envie de vomir encore plus que l'acidité de sa réplique.

- Fais là donc entrée ! Elle a peut-être quelque chose d'important à nous dire !

Sans me jeter un regard elle me laissa passer. La suite était d'un luxe parfait avec un décor et des moulures dorés, rouges et bleus roi partout. De nouveau, une forte vague de nausée me tordit le ventre._(N/A: Hum .. Alice .. )_

- Asseyez-vous Mademoiselle Cullen, me souris son père.

Je m'exécutais, la vieille peau s'assit en face de moi au côté de son mari, me signifiant clairement que c'était moi contre eux.

- Je ne viens pas de gaieté de cœur . Mais il faut que je comprenne pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça ? Jasper en souffre énormément. Rosalie aussi d'ailleurs. Si vous aimez vos enfants, vous devriez accepter leur choix ! J'aime Jasper de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être, et lui aussi. Mais j'ai peur qu'il me quitte parce que vous ne m'aimez pas ... Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge à l'idée de perdre Jasper.

- Madame Hale rit franchement tandis qu'un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Général.

- Mais voyons ma petite ! Cesse un peu tes enfantillages ! Tu sais, nous avons appris beaucoup de choses sur toi, me souria Claire.

- Mon cœur loupa un battement.

- Comment ça ? Croassais-je.

Claire se leva et m'exila vers la porte.

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt.

La porte se referma tandis que, en larmes, je courais jusqu'à ma voiture.

_**Bella:**_

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu ! M'exclamais-je.

Edward gloussa à mes côtés, Alice et Jasper nous ayant laissés dormir dans l'unique chambre d'amis. Dormir était un bien grand mot puisque cela faisait plus de trois heures que l'on nous avaient conviés dans cette chambre. Nous avions échangés nos souvenirs de quand nous étions petits, gloussant comme des collégiennes à certains souvenirs plus humiliant les uns que les autres. J'avais beau en vouloir à mort à Edward, il m'avait terriblement manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué Bella, tu le sais ça, hein ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Je secouais la tête, ignorant sa demi-question. Je déglutis et lui posais la question qui me brûlais les lèvres.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Soufflais-je, sentant mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Alice ne t'as pas expliqué ? Demanda t-il.

- Non, elle a juste dit «Il va revenir ...» comme si c'était la chose la plus censé du monde entier et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez. Après ça, nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé, lui confiais-je.

Il prit une longue inspiration puis souffla. Il tourna son visage vers moi comme je l'avais fait plutôt.

- Écoute, c'est juste ... hyper compliqué.

- Tu te défiles ! M'exclamais-je.

- Non Bella. Je te protège, me contra-t-il. Dis toi que je suis là et que c'est le plus important. Poursuit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Me protéger ? Ignorant de nouveau sa réponse, je continuais mon interrogatoire.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant le temps où t'étais partis ?

- J'ai terminé le lycée et j'ai continué mes études dans le droit, dit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entré dans un conservatoire ? Demandais-je en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas entré aux beaux arts ? Dit-il sur le même ton.

- J'ai pas réussi à toucher à des pinceaux depuis 5 ans ... Dis-je douloureusement. Et toi ?

- J'ai pas touché à un piano depuis 5 ans. Admit-il. J'ai essayé mais rien, que dalle.

- Moi aussi. J'ai fini par laisser tomber et quand on m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire de ma vie, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'on faisait le samedi après-midi et j'ai répondu du droit. Avec mon dossier scolaire et mes notes, j'étais sûr d'être accepté, dis-je.

- J'ai été au rendez-vous, tu ne m'avais même donner l'heure. J'ai chercher sur le net à quelle heure ouvrait le cabinet. Je m'y suis rendu dès l'heure d'ouverture. Aro était surpris de me voir moi et non toi, mais quand il a vu mon dossier, il m'a dit «Bienvenue à VotlurisCorp !», souria-t-il fièrement. Pourquoi tu n'y a pas été ?

- Parce que le droit, c'est pas moi ! C'est toi ! Moi, mon truc, c'est la peinture ! Enfin tout du moins c'était ... Dis-je nostalgique.

Un long silence s'en suivit

- Amis ? Murmura Edward, en tendant sa main.

- Amis. Dis-je en la serrant.

Il éteignit la lumière, nous laissant dans la pénombre. Il me prit dans ses bras et posa ses douces lèvres dans mes cheveux. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis, un peu ivre mais comblée. Aujourd'hui, ma meilleure amie avait été humiliée chez elle par des êtres ignobles, mon frère avait revêtit un costard des plus laid et moi j'avais retrouvée mon meilleur ami. Les odeurs de bacon et d'œuf parvinrent à mes narines et mon estomac gronda tandis qu'un gloussement retentissait à mes côtés et qu'une pression virile était exprimé autour de mon corps. Ouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'avais le nez sur le torse d'un homme. _Edward_ ... Les souvenirs de le veille me revinrent et un sourire débile prit place sur mes lèvres. Frappant doucement son torse, je m'extirpais tant bien que mal de son étreinte. Mon corps avait encore un peu de mal à suivre les ordres de mon cerveau. Préférant prendre une douche pour me réveiller totalement, je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois le jet d'eau activé, j'entendis les pas d'Edward et la porte claquer. Me lavant sommairement, je sortis bien vite de l'habitacle embué et chaud de la douche. M'enroulant dans une serviette, je réalisais que je n'avais pas de vêtement. Me dirigeant vers le rez-de-chaussée, simplement emmailloter dans une petite serviette qui ne s'arrêtait pas plus bas que le bas de mes fesses; les courants d'airs était quand même perceptible. Priant pour que les garçons soit je ne sais où mais pas dans la cuisine, j'ouvris la porte. Edward était dos à moi, penché le nez dans une tasse de liquide fumante. Vu l'odeur qui flottait dans la cuisine, c'était du café. Jasper était face à moi, lisant un journal et Alice, stoppée me détaillait.

- Quoi ? M'exclamais-je.

- Si je n'était pas avec Jasper, je t'aurais sauté dessus ... Tu es .. Sexy ! Souffla-t-elle.

Je fronçais les sourcils avant de secouer la tête face aux avances d'Alice. Edward se retourna mais se stoppa dans son mouvement lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Il resta la bouche ouverte. Je pouvais presque imaginer le ras de marré provoqué par l'effusion de bave des glandes salivaires. Il en avait qui coulait légèrement au coin de sa bouche.

- Heu … Alice, t'as des vêtement à me prêter ? Bredouillais-je en détournant le regard.

- Oui , je vais te préparer ça. Suis moi. Dit elle.

La suivant dans les escaliers, j'entendis Jasper s'exclamer:

- T'aurais pu la prendre sur place que tu l'aurais fait !

- J'ai entendu ! Criais-je.

Alice pouffa. Elle me tendit des vêtements qu'elle avait choisi avec soin. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez elle. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Repartant dans la chambre que j'avais partager avec Edward cette nuit, je m'habillais rapidement. Ma tenue s'élaborait d'une jupe crayon noir avec un chemisier rouge en flanelle et des chaussures que je portais hier. Egoutant mes cheveux en secouant la tête dans tout les sens, je rendis vite les armes et décidais de les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Je rassemblais mes vêtements qui était dispersés un peu partout dans la salle de bain. Sortant de la chambre, je découvris Alice, en larmes, le dos contre un mur du couloir.

- Alice ! Dis-je en précipitant vers elle.

Elle releva son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, une expression indéchiffrable, collée dessus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a Alice ? Soufflais-je.

Elle se releva promptement, effaça ses larmes de sa manche et me dit:

- Rien, je vais bien.

C'est ainsi qu'elle partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je regagnais la cuisine et saluais tout le monde.

- On s'appelle ! Dis-je en claquant la porte d'entrée.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main. Tout d'abord me rendre à la fac pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de remboursement pour les trimestres payer d'avance. Me garant sur le grand parking, je me dirigeais vers l'administration. Une secrétaire à l'air pincé refaisait son vernie à ongle rouge flamboyant. Me raclant la gorge pour signifier ma présence, je la fis sursauter et déborder. C'est avec un sourire satisfait que je m'adressais à elle.

- Je voudrais voir Monsieur Green s'il vous plaît.

- Porte au fond du couloir, frappez avant d'entrée. Dit-elle exaspérée.

- Non ! Jure ! Murmurais-je.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Très belle couleur ! Dis-je en désignant son ongle et la moitié de son doigt peint.

Je longeais le couloir peint d'un vert canard horrible ! Toquant à la porte où le nom de M. Green était afficher j'attendais patiemment que l'on vienne m'ouvrir.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? Quelle plaisir de vous voir. Il y aurait un soucis avec ? Demanda-t-il en me laissant entrer.

- Non non, aucun. Disons que ... Voilà: je lui ai recommandé un ami aussi qualifié que moi et il en a semblé totalement ravi ...

- Mais Mademoiselle Swan vous passez à côté d'une opportunité qui ne se reproduira probablement jamais, dit-il atterré.

- Justement, j'y viens. Le droit … C'est pas mon truc ... Moi c'est plutôt l'art.

- L'art ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, la peinture. Enfin bref ! Je voulais savoir s'il y avait un moyen de se faire rembourser les trimestres déjà payer.

Il se gratta le menton, pensivement.

- Après tout, je ne peux pas vous séquestrer ici malgré vos brillant résultat. Oui, je vais vous faire un chèque tout de suite. Par contre, je vais être obliger d'y soustraire les frais de dossier.

- Pas de soucis. Souris-je.

Il me tendit le chèque en me remerciant d'avoir choisis sa fac et en me souhaitant une bonne continuation. Je repartis libéré mon portable dans ma poche, j'appelais Rose et la prévint que j'arrivais. Me stationnant dans l'allée de la maison de mon frère, je sortis de ma voiture et passait la porte d'entrée. Rose m'indiqua qu'elle était dans le salon.

- ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, sa longue chevelure blonde retomba sur le côté alors qu'elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne comprend pas que l'on ne puisse pas accepter le choix de ses enfants comme ça. Jasper n'est pas un proxénète qui se tape une ado de douze ans et je suis pas actrice pornographique ! Nous sommes stable, autant du point de vue financier que du point de vue relationnel, songea-t-elle.

- Je sais Rose, doufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle me serra contre elle. J'ai retrouvé Alice en pleur ce matin, dis-je contre son épaule. Elle me repoussa gentimment et me jeta un regard grave.

- Tu sais, peu de temps après que Jazz ai présenté Lili à mes parents, j'ai surpris une conversation. Jazz était au basket et moi j'étais censé être à mon cours de danse mais j'avais mes règles alors j'ai séché. Mes parents chuchotaient que c'était pas possible qu'il puisse sortir avec _elle, _que si _ça_ venait à s'apprendre, ça allait causer du tord à Jazz. Tu veux que je te dise Bell's ? A mon avis, les Cullen et mes parents se connaissent plus qu'ils veulent bien nous le dirent. Son air grave ne quitta plus son visage, pendant deux longues minutes, tandis que je méditais ses paroles.

- T'essais de me dire quoi Rose ? Que tout ça cache un truc ? Songeais-je.

-Je sais pas, tout fini par se savoir. Me répondit-elle.

_**Alice: **_(5 ans et demi).

- Edward ! Tu viens jouer avec moi ? Avais-je souffler.

- Casse-toi microbe ! Je dois aller chez Bella. Cracha t-il.

- Mais Edward ! Normalement, les grands frères ça jouent avec leurs petites sœurs, sanglotais-je.

- T'es pas ma sœur ! T'as été adopté. Moi, maman, elle m'a porté dans son ventre ! Vociféra mon aîné de 6 ans.

Je m'étais ruée en larmes dans le salon, ma mère m'avait réceptionner, inquiète.

- Lily ! Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demanda t-elle.

- Edward, il, il a dit que j'étais pas sa sœur ! Avais-je hurlé de peine. Il a dit que j'avais été adopter. C'est quoi adopter ?

Elle avait séchée mes larmes et m'avait déposé dans le canapé.

- C'est quand on devient le papa et la maman d'un enfant d'une autre personne, m'avait-elle expliqué.

- Et Edward ? Avais-je demandée.

- Au début, maman, elle pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Puis, maman, elle a portée Edward dans son bidon. Mais toi, on t'a eu presque en même temps, souffla-t-elle. Edward était arrivé dans la salon et ma mère l'avait regardée avec un regard qu'elle ne m'avait jamais adressé. Il m'avait alors lancé un regard empli de haine et avait dit à Esmée.

- Tu m'ammènes chez Bella maman.

Il avait prononcer le nom de Bella avec tant de douceur qu'une bouffée de jalousie m'avait gagné.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant précis que j'avais commencé à la détester. Du haut de mes 5 ans et demi, je venais d'apprendre que ma famille n'était en fait qu'une famille de substitution et que Edward, leur fils, me détestait. Alors je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à _ma _famille donc je lui en avais voulu à elle.

(De nos jours)

- Alice ! M'appela Jasper. Ca fait des heures que tu es enfermée dans cette salle de bain ! Tu comptes sortir un jours ? Non ?

Mes yeux étaient bouffis, j'avais mal au ventre, une migraine naissante et je tremblais comme une feuille à l'idée que Jasper apprenne certaines choses.

Il souffla en constatant que je ne lui répondais pas. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage et me douchais espérant atténuer ma mine de déterrer. Une fois plus présentable, je sortis enfin de ma cachette et rejoignis Jasper, en bas, sur le canapé, devant un match de foot. Il me regardait suspicieusement tandis que j'évitais son regard. Le téléphone fixe se manifesta, il tendit la main. Saisissant le combiné, il décrocha avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Oui ? Dit-il sans détacher son regard de mon visage.

- …

- Très bien, j'arrive. Répondit-il en raccrochant. C'était mes parents, ils veulent que je les rejoignent à leur hôtel. Tu veux venir ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Je comprends.

Il embrassa mon front et partit. A ce moment là, je savais que c'était la fin. Jasper allait apprendre tout ce que j'avais pu faire contre Edward, contre Bella et tout ça par pur jalousie. A ce moment là je n'aurais plus personne. Mes larmes glissèrent sur mes joues alors que j'écrivais deux lettres, une pour Bella pour lui expliquer tout ce qui sera répéter et une pour Jasper. Je saisis les deux gros sacs de voyage et les remplis de mes affaires. Je pris également l'album qu'avait fait Bella pour mes 17 ans. Je chargeais mon coffre de tout ce don j'avais besoin et partis en laissant la maison, dénuée de toute chaleur humaine. Je traçais ma route, à l'écoute du GPS, qui me menait à l'hôpital de Boston, celui où j'étais née ... Celui qui contenait les seules informations capable de me dire de quoi serait fait ma vie demain. Au milieu de la nuit, j'arrivais enfin à destination avec une envie poignante de faire pipi. La réceptionniste était âgée, ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des fils gris. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux en me voyant m'approcher d'elle.

- Bonjour ... Bredouillais-je.

- Bonjours mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Souria-t-elle.

- Je suis née ici il y'a 20 ans et j'ai été adoptée quelques jours après. Je voudrais savoir s'il y avait moyen de savoir les noms ou une quelconque information sur mes parents.

- Déjà, il nous faudrait votre date de naissance complète. Ensuite, tout dépend de si votre mère à souhaiter accoucher sous X ou non et si votre père vous a reconnu.

- Le 18 Juillet 1992. J'ai été adoptée le 24. Débitais-je.

Elle pianota quelques temps sur son ordinateur, fronça les sourcils.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Vous avez été reconnu par vos deux parents, j'ai un dossier pour vous également.

Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la pièce derrière elle. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier jaune pale décoloré en main.

- Vous vous appelez Alysée Volturi, me dit-elle en me tendant le dossier.

- Volturi ? Comme l'avocat ? soufflais-je.

- Non, comme Marcus Volturi. Et votre mère se nomme Reneta Brandon.

Je saisis le dossier en la remerciant et je retournais dans ma voiture. J'ouvris le dossier et parcourait vite fait les lignes rédigés par les médecins. Il y avait une lettre, écrite à la main. Je l'ouvris, tremblante.

_**Alysée, ma chérie,**_

_**Tu as probablement une famille qui t'aime, une vie bien construite mais aujourd'hui si tu lis cela, c'est que tu à voulu savoir de qui tu étais issu. Mon bébé, à la minute où j'ai su que tu étais là, je t'ai aimée. Mais tu vois, ton père est roi. Roi d'Italie, il est marié et les batards ne sont pas bien vu. Mais pour moi, tu seras toujours le plus beau trésor du monde. Ton papa a prétexté un voyage d'affaire pour pouvoir assister à ta naissance. J'aime ton père comme il m'aime mais aujourd'hui, tu es en droit de réclamer ton droit d'héritière. J'ai passée un accord avec ton père: il te reconnaissais et moi, je ne faisais plus partie de sa vie. Mais tu es également en droit de refuser et de nous renier. Saches que nous avons fait ça pour ton bien. Bats toi, reste forte, ne laisse personne t'obliger à faire quelque chose que tu ne souhaites pas. Les services d'adoption nous ont signalés qu'il t'avait déjà trouver une famille qui était sur liste depuis longtemps. En espérant te connaître un jour.**_

_**Bien à toi.**_

_**Renneta Brandon.**_

Je sanglotais violemment. J'avais été si proche de ma famille pendant 5 ans. Une adresse figurait au bas de la page. J'entrais les données dans mon GPS, puis cherchais une station. L'homme me fit le plein, je lui donnais un billet et repartit. Après plusieurs jours de voyage et de nombreux hôtels trouvé sur le bord de l'autoroute, un grand château était devant moi. Deux grandes portes majestueuses étaient le seul barrage de ma nouvelle vie. Un homme les ouvrit en me lançant un regard hautain. Je m'engageais dans les couloirs avant d'arriver devant une femme, blonde, forte poitrine et bouche botoxé. Elle me regarda de haut en bas. Puis me lança un regard dédaigneux.

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Marcus Volturis, lui demandais-je.

- Seules les personnes autorisés ont le droit de le voir. Répondit-elle avec un air suffisant.

- Vous pourriez au moins lui demander, répondis-je.

- Non.

- Ecoute moi bien toi ! J'en ai rien à foutre que tes seins puissent faire air bag et que ta bouche soit plus grosse que le cul de big mama. Tu prends ton putain de téléphone et tu l'appelles pour lui demander s'il veut bien s'entretenir avec Alysée Brandon ! Criais-je.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tonna un homme aux cheveux court brun-noir.

- Cette jeune fille, ici présente, souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous, lui répondit-elle.

- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ...

- Elle a dit que seules les personnes autorisés avaient le droit de vous rencontrez. Répondis-je.

- Veuillez excuser mon incompétente secrétaire jeune demoiselle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit-il en fusillant du regard Barbie.

Je lui tirais la langue et suivis mon _père _dans les couloirs. Ce château était un vrai labyrinthe, il ouvrit la porte d'un bureau chic et sophistiqué. Il me laissa passer et s'assit à son bureau, m'invitant à faire de même. Je m'assis en cramponnant mon dossier. Je relevais mon regard vers lui en le détaillant. Il était assez grand, un nez long et fin, des yeux bleus, des petites fossettes. Il me détaillait lui aussi, je lui tendis mon dossier sans un mot. Il le regarda, longuement, puis l'ouvrit. Il se releva promptement, contourna son bureau pour me serrer fortement dans ses bras. J'avais retrouvé mon père et il m'aimait. Je fondis en larmes dans ses bras tandis qu'il me bercait. Une femme de petite taille entra dans le bureau. Elle avait des yeux en amande, un nez retroussé et un air mutin collé au visage. Elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mon père se décala de moi et s'adressa à la femme.

- Renneta, je te présente Alysée ... Notre fille.

Elle se rua dans mes bras alors qu'une joie sans nom prenait possession de moi. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors , je sais beaucoup d'Alice , mais faut bien que vous compreniez , je tiens à vous dire que je sais à peu près comment va se terminer mon histoire et tout !:D <strong>_

_**Donc surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez !:D**_

_**Bon , alors à la prochaine ( Je garde le délais de un mois , comme sa pas de mauvaise surprise . )**_

_**La bises .**_


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Coucou les filles ! Voilà le chapitre 5 , n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D On se retrouve en bas .**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- Renneta, je te présente Alysée ... Notre fille.<em>

_Elle se rua dans mes bras alors qu'une joie sans nom prenait possession de moi. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place ._

_**Bella:**_

Edward se gara dans l'allée de Jasper. Les volets étaient tous fermés, exactement comme il y a trois semaines lorsque Jasper nous avait téléphoné. Il avait vite constaté qu'Alice avait disparu. Aucune de ces affaires n'étaient présentes, ainsi que les valises de voyage. Depuis, il s'était terré dans sa maison, ignorant tout moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur.

Ce matin, Edward était passé me prendre et avait lancé l'opération «Faisons Sortir Jasper De Son Antre» Soit FSJDSA. Sortant de la voiture, je criais le nom de Jasper.

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il va t'entendre ? L'autoroute est juste à coté, il a au moins du double vitrage ! Se moqua Edward.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est amis ? Demandais-je.

- Parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi, rit-il.

- Non, c'est juste parce que je suis magnifique, le contredis-je.

**Jasper:**

Je souris. Pour la première fois depuis 3 semaines je souris. Entendre Bella et Edward se chamailler était bénéfique mais je n'oubliais pas le fait qu'Alice avait déserté le domicile conjugal.

Toutes traces d'elle avaient disparues: plus de fringues à droite et à gauche, plus de produits de beauté à profusion dans la salle de bain, plus de babillage sur n'importe quels sujets, plus de plat loupé dans la poubelle, plus d'odeur de brûlé lorsque je rentre le soir. D'un côté je ne rentrais plus vu que j'avais pris des vacances. Au final, il n'y avait plus d'elle. Rien.

J'avais tenté de l'appeler, plusieurs fois. Mais au bout de deux jours, même les tonalités ne prenaient plus en compte mon appel. Elle avait certainement résiliée sa ligne et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre.

Et tout cela, à cause de mes parents. Oui, ils avaient détrui la seule chose qui me faisait sourire rien qu'en y pensant. Et ce manque était encore plus écrasant que si un trois tonnes me tombait dessus.

Mes parents m'avait appris qu'Alice avait été adoptée, qu'elle avait ensuite à plusieurs reprises tenté de faire du mal à Bella par jalousie (elle jalousait la relation que Bella entretenait avec Edward), sa première tentative avait été à 6 ans, elle l'avait volontairement poussée dans les escaliers. Sa deuxième à 6 ans et demi lors de l'anniversaire d'Edward, elle l'avait bousculé dans la piscine, 2 mois plus tard elle avait menti à ses parents en disant que Bella l'avait frappée , 1 ans après elle avait coinçé Bella dans le débarra, celle-ci en été ressortie que 3 heures après. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne réalisent que'Alice allait mal.

C'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent d'envoyer leur fille adoptive en internat, dans le comté Italien. Elle s'était acharnée dans ses cours et avait même passé une classe. Lorsque qu'elle rentrait à la maison lors des vacances elle suivait une thérapie, avec le , collègue et amie _très _proche de mon père. Visiblement, pour elle le secret médical n'existait pas. Quand Alice avait décidé de revenir vivre à Forks, Edward s'y était opposé, sachant clairement que Bella allait de nouveau être en danger malgré le fait que sa thérapie se passait bien. Alors, il avait posé l'ultimatum Lui ou elle. Ses parents étaient incapables de choisir, aimant tout autant leurs enfants alors Edward avait préféré partir .. Plutôt que devoir renier Bella pour son bien.

C'est là que mon enfer avait commencé. Je l'avais revu ce matin là. Elle avait changé, ses cheveux étaient désormais courts et teintés de noirs. Mais elle était magnifique. Ses thérapies était tous les mercredi après-midi et le jeudi matin, tout était retranscri à mon père, que ça soit par téléphone, mail ou de vive voix. Il a toujours tout su mais la chose qu'il n'a jamais accepté c'est le fait qu'elle soit guérie, qu'elle ai changé, et qu'elle ai vraiment aimé et apprécié Bella.

J'avais jetée la lettre pour Bella et n'avait rien apprit de plus que je ne savais déjà sur la mienne. Mis à part le fait qu'elle avait trop honte d'elle pour un jour revenir dans nos vies. S'en était définitivement fini. Je pouvais faire une croix sur mon amour indestructible pour ce petit bout de femme de 1 mètre 52. M'assoir sur tout projet futur, incluant une grande maison avec barrière blanche et portique au fond du jardins. Soufflant un bon coup, j'actionnais l'ouverture des volets automatiques et ouvrais enfin à mes amis.

**Bella:**

Jasper nous ouvrit enfin. Je ne sais pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il en ai marre d'entendre Edward et moi nous disputer, au fait que ma menace du «Tu ouvres ou j'appelle Em' pour qu'il enfonce la porte !» ou peut-être les deux. Le chagrin de Jasper était peint sur son visage, ses yeux bleus étaient d'un ternes que je n'avais jamais connu, il avait de grosse cernes violacées et une barbe repoussante, moins que son odeur.

- Putain ! Jasper, vas te laver ! Tu pues plus qu'Emmett qui revient de son footing ... Dis-je en me bouchant le nez.

Il souffla. Visiblement, sa brosse à dents avait aussi pris des vacances prolongées. Il partit en direction de la douche. J'ouvris les fenêtres pour évacuer l'odeur de renfermé persistante et jetais dans un sac poubelle tous les déchets traînant sur la table de salon et le canapé.

- Quand t'auras le temps, tu viendras faire ça chez moi ...Dit Edward avec nonchalance.

- Rêve, crachais-je en regardant suspicieusement une pizza en état de décomposition.

Jasper redescendit tout propre et dénué de barbe. Il était habillé simplement, son jean brut contrastait parfaitement avec sa chemise blanc cassé et ses oxford marron semblait être cirées tous les jours.

- Bon, c'est bien t'es prêt. J'ai nettoyé vite fait mais là on doit aller chez Rose et Em. Apparemment ils ont quelque chose à nous annoncer. Dis-je.

Jasper acquiesça et saisi son manteau ainsi que les clefs de sa voiture.

- On se rejoint là-bas, dit-il en démarrant.

Edward m'ouvrit la porte tandis que je rentrais dans sa voiture, le trajet se fit de le silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La voiture de Jasper était déjà garée lors de notre arrivée. Rosalie vint accueillir son frère avec joie, le serrant fort dans ses bras et nous mimant un merci. Une fois à l'intérieur, je continuais le dessert que j'avais commencée, une heure plus tôt. Nous passâmes vite à table, les discussions allaient bon train, malgré la place vide d'Alice … J'avais appris beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours, notamment la raison du départ d'Edward qui lui avait valu une bonne claque. J'avais toujours vu qu'Alice ne m'appréciait guerre mais à partir du moment ou elle et moi étions devenues amies mes doutes c'étaient envolés. Malheureusement, seule elle sait si elle m'avait toujours détesté et que notre amitié n'avait été que façade ou si tout cela était bien vrai. Mon dessert eu du succès. Rosalie se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole et le silence régna à table.

- Alors ... Voilà, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'avec Emmett on essaye d'avoir un bébé et y a deux semaines j'ai fait un test qui était négatif. Le problème c'est que ça fait deux mois que j'ai pas eu mes règles alors j'ai été faire une prise de sang et j'ai reçu les résultat hier. Je suis enceinte de deux mois, souffla t-elle.

Je la pris dans mes bras ainsi que tout le monde mais l'atmosphère restait bizarre. Si Alice avait été là, il y aurait eu un cris de joie et des projets de shopping pour les 10 prochaines années à venir. La nostalgie prit place en moi. Ma meilleure amie me manquait.

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Aujourd'hui, Rosalie avait sa première échographie. Elle entamait sa treizième semaines et les nausées matinale. Emmett n'avait pas pu se libérer et Rosalie m'avait dit «En temps que futur Tata, tu viens !». La Rosalie enceinte était un vrai tyran sur patte. Elle avait hurlé sur Emmett pendant 3/4 d'heures lorsqu'il avait annoncer que son entraîneur avait refusé de lui laissé sa journée ou même juste son après-midi. Elle avait proféré des menaces de morts autant sur l'un que sur l'autre.

Elle n'avait plus jamais prononcé le nom d'Alice après son départ. C'était devenu LE sujet taboo. Edward semblait aller bien, Mr et Mme Cullen s'était fait une raison un mois après lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle avait récupéré son dossier médical. Carlisle avait tenté de faire jouer ses relations pour en savoir le contenu mais visiblement il n'y en avait qu'un seul exemplaire et il avait été donner à elle. Esmée était moins joyeuse et semblait en attente perpétuellement. Jasper, s'était plongé corps et âmes dans son travail.

Le médecin appela Rosalie qui se dirigea vers son bureau, moi sur ses talons. Elle s'installa sur une chaise et dialogua avec le médecin. Elle passa ensuite sur la table s'allongea et releva sa blouse. Il passa le gel et alluma sa machine, de faible battements se faisaient entendre. Rosalie fondit immédiatement en larmes. Je regardais émerveillée la petite tâche noir sur l'écran. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a des cas de grossesses gémellaires dans votre famille ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui , mon frère et moi, souffla t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Il déplaça sa main et pointa du doigt une seconde tache.

- Voici le second fœtus.

Les larmes de Rosalie redoublèrent. Le médecin lui tendit un mouchoir dans lequel elle se moucha et un second avec lequel elle essuya le gel visqueux étalé sur son ventre. Nous repassâmes de l'autre côté . Les yeux de Rose étaient rougis. Il lui expliqua que sa grossesse allait être suivi et tout un tas d'autres choses. Ils finirent par se dirent au revoir, Rose m'entraîna hors de bureau. Une fois dans la voiture, elle fondit de nouveau en larmes.

- Hé, Rose qu'est ce qui te prend ? M'inquiétais-je.

- Et si, j'y arrivais pas ... Et si ça faisais comme avec ma mère.

- Rosalie ! Tu es la femme la plus maternelle que je connaisse et chaque grossesse est différente ! Tu verras bien comment tu vivras la tienne. Et depuis quand un Hale a peur ? Demandais-je.

Elle souria, puis démarra. Elle me déposa chez moi avant de rentrer chez elle. Une fois dans mon immeuble, je fûs surprise de constater qu'Edward m'attendait assis au pied de ma porte jouant avec son smartphone.

- Je t'ai manquais tant que ça aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

Il sursauta et un juron s'échappa de sa bouche. Je gloussais tandis que lui me fusillait du regard. J'ouvris la porte et le laissais entrer. Il déposa ses affaires sur le canapé et se vautra dedans.

- Tu as manger ? demandais-je.

-Non ! Je crève la dalle depuis 16h de l'après-midi, râla-t-il.

- J'ai dû vraiment te manquer, souris-je. Des pattes à la bolognaise ça te va ?

- N'importe quoi tant que c'est comestible, Répondit-il.

Une fois le repas prêt et la table mise, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il me fixa.

- Si je suis venu, c'est parce que Jasper m'a proposé de vivre avec lui. Et comme il y a une chambre en trop, il m'a également dit de te demander, plutôt que tu payes un loyer, dit-il.

- Ouais, en gros vous voulez quelqu'un pour faire le ménage et la bouffe, Soufflais-je.

- Jasper à une cuisinière. Quand au ménage, il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

- En effet j'ai vu ça ce matin, dis-je sarcastique.

- Il était mal au point … Avec le départ d'Alice … Chuchota-t-il.

Prononcé son prénom jeta un froid. Edward avait beau m'avoir annoncer que son départ, il y a quelques années était uniquement de la faute à Alice, elle n'en restait pas moins la fille qui m'avait redonné un peu de joie de vivre après son départ précipité. Je déglutis et releva mes yeux vers lui.

- C'est ok. Faudra juste que je dépose mon préavis. Et que je lous un atelier en ville pour la peinture. Lui dis-je.

- Justement il m'a proposé d'entreposer mon piano dans l'atelier d'Alice. On pourrait séparer la pièce en deux.

- Oui. Acquiesçais-je.

Je commençais à débarrasser la table tandis qu'Edward remplissait le lave-vaisselle.

- Je dois y aller Bella, le repas était vraiment bon ... Dit-il en m'embrassant le front.

Une fois seule, j'entrepris d'aller me doucher.

_**Edward:**_

Une fois dans mon lit, je pensais à ce qu'était mon adolescence et à ce qu'était ma vie aujourd'hui. Quand j'étais ado, ma vie se résumais qu'à une seule chose: voir Bella, être avec Bella, admirer Bella. Mon monde avait longtemps tourné autour d'elle. Sur sa façon de rougir lorsque qu'elle était gêné, sa manière de sourire en m'apercevant. J'avais toujours aimé Bella, de manière différente et de manière croissante. J'avais beau m'être éloigné d'elle pendant 5 ans je ne l'aimais pas moins. Penser à mon éloignement me ramena à Alice. Je me rappelais encore du premier jour où je l'avais envoyé bouler.

_Flash-back: _

- Dward ! Dward ! Tu viens jouer avec moi, m'avait elle dit avec sa petite moue d'édentée.

- Casse toi microbe ! Je joues avec Bella, lui avais-je répondu.

- Edward, laisse la venir, avait répondu Bella en regardant Alice dont les yeux se gorgeaient déjà de larmes.

- Non, avais-je tonné.

Alice avait fuit en sanglotant et Bella m'avait regarder, attristée.

_Fin du Flash-Back._

J'avais été un grand frère ignoble et elle était devenu une sœur ignoble par ma faute. Me revint les paroles horrible qu'elle m'avait balancé à la figure, l'été de mes 15 ans.

_Flash-back:_

- C'est hors de question qu'elle revienne ici ! Elle va encore faire du mal a Bella ! Elle est totalement dérangé ! Avais-je hurlé à ma mère.

- Voyons mon chéri, ta sœur est guérie. Son psychologue nous l'a confirmé. Elle nous manque, j'ai besoin de mon fils et de ma fille, avait souffler ma mère.

- C'est hors de question ! C'est elle ou moi ! Avais-je répété.

- Voyons Edward ! Tu ne peux pas demander cela à Maman ! Tu sais bien qu'elle nous aime autant. Rassure toi, je ne ferais aucun mal à Isabella. De quoi as-tu peur ? La voix d'Alice m'envoya des frissons dans tout le corps, surtout la manière dont elle avait prononcé le nom complet de Bella, elle avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage et une lueur folle dans les yeux. A ce moment là, elle m'effrayait et de bien des manières.

«Hein, répond Edward. Je ne vais pas t'enlever ta précieuse Bella, ta si jolie Bella.» Elle partit dans un long rire avant de reprendre d'une voix normal:

«Non sérieusement Edward, je suis guérie, je voudrais retourner auprès de vous ... Je suis vraiment désolée du mal que j'ai causé à Bella. A ce moment là elle m'avait paru sincère. Mais son attitude précedente me revint en pleine face.

Ma mère me regarda, me suppliant du regard de ne pas l'obliger à choisir entre moi ou ma sœur. Je secouais la tête et partis dans ma chambre. J'avais fait mes valises et était parti au volant de ma volvo, malgré mon age. J'allais atteindre mes 16 dans moins de deux jours et avait eu ma voiture 1 semaines plus tôt.

_Fin du Flash-back._

Je finis par m'endormir épuisé. Les jours suivants étaient passés à une vitesse folle, Bella avait emménagée dans la chambre joutant le mienne et à de nombreuse reprise nous nous étions retrouvés collés l'un à l'autre je ne sais comment. Nous partagions la même salle de bain. Elle était rentrée deux trois fois alors que je me douchais, l'atmosphère étant remplit de tensions sexuelles dès qu'elle était dans la même pièce que moi.

Les parents de Jasper était repartis, se rendant à l'évidence du fait que leurs enfants avait probablement fait définitivement une croix sur eux.

Rosalie nous avait confirmé attendre des jumeaux, Emmett en avait tourné de l'œil sous l'œil médusé de Rosalie. Plusieurs fois par jour, il venait se réfugier chez nous, traumatisé par les crises de larmes ou de hurlements de sa fiancé. La date de leur mariage avait été repoussé, Rose refusant de se marier enceinte jusqu'au bout des dents et de jumeaux en plus. Le ton de Rosalie avait été sans appel, le faire-part renvoyé et modifier. Dans tout ça, mon amitié avec Bella était des plus ambiguë, quelques fois jouant à chats et d'autres fois flirtant. J'étais sérieusement frustré, ayant foutrement l'impression d'être un ado pré-pubère avec les hormones en ébullitions. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, me déshabillant pour aller me doucher.

_**Bella:**_

J'avais officiellement emménager chez Jazz il y a quelques semaines. Mise à part les flirts et les chauffages avec Edward, tout se passait merveilleusement bien ... Si on enlevait le fait qu'à trois reprise, j'étais entrée dans cette putain de salle alors alors qu'il était en train de se savonner les fesses. J'étais à deux doigts de le violer et mes hormones étaient maître de moi.

A coté de moi, Rose pouvait aller se rhabiller avec ses hormones de tigresse enceinte comme ce le plaisait à dire Emmett lorsqu'il passait ici. J'allais sérieusement devenir une chienne en chaleur si ça continuait en plus de passer pour une voyeuse.

Soufflant, j'entrepris de prendre une douche. Traversant en vitesse le couloir en sous-vêtement, j'entrais dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans je stoppais net. Edward était face à moi, totalement nu sous la douche, se savonnant sensuellement le torse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses épaules, attaqués par l'eau, formaient une cascade sur son torse. Je déglutis difficilement alors que le bruit de la bouteille de gel douche d'Edward s'écrasant au sol me sortit de ma léthargie, me rappelant par la même occasion que j'étais à moitié nu devant un Edward complètement nu. Je balbutiais quelques excuses, en sortant précipitamment de la salle de bain, tombant nez à nez devant Jasper, éclaté de rire. La chaleur se propagea sur mes joues, lorsque son regard descendit sur mon corps affabulé d'un shorty rouge en satin et son soutien gorge assorti. Je piquais un sprint dans ma chambre, non sans avoir trébuché sur la barre du seuil. Je m'écrasais violemment dans mon lit, reprenant mes esprits. Cette situation ne pouvais plus duré. Il fallait sérieusement installer un verrou sur cette fichu porte de salle de bain. Je me rhabillais non sans avoir changer de sous vêtements, passant un slim brut et une T-shirt des Ramones noir ainsi que des Vans rouge. Je dévalais les escaliers, saisi mes clefs et me rendis chez Emmett. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et une fille de préférence ! Me garant dans l'allée de Rose et Em', je me précipita à l'intérieur.

- Bonjours Bella, s'exclama Emmett devant un match.

- Elle est où Rose ? M'exclamais-je.

- Chambres des monstres. Répondit-il.

Je me ruais à l'étage. Rose était assise au milieu de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Rose, j'ai un problème. Croassais-je.

Elle posa son regard maternelle sur moi.

- Je t'écoute ma Belle. Dit-elle.

Je pris une inspiration et me lançais.

-C'est avec Edward tu vois. On est toujours en train de se taquiner, de se chercher ... Quand je me baisse, il regarde tout le temps mes fesses. Si tu savais le regard qu'il a après ! A cette allure, je vais mourir dpar combustion ! Puis, y a cette histoire de salle de bain qu'on partage avec Edward: 4 fois tu te rends compte ! 4 fois que je le surprends sous la douche et cette aprèm j'étais en sous vêtements ! T'aurais vu ce regard ! Et pas n'importe lesquelles de souvêtement ! Les rouges en satins ! Et ce torse ! Et ses yeux ! Et sa bouche ! Oh Rose ! Je suis commandée par mes hormones ! Je sais plus quoi faire … déclarais-je.

Elle sourit franchement, ravie de mes confessions.

- Tu me rappelles Emmett et moi: on était tout le temps à se chauffer. On s'est disputé pour des conneries et Dieu sait qu'il était canon lorsqu'il est énervé. Je mettais des décolletée vertigineux et des fringues des plus moulantes. Et Emmett, lui, je le voyais toujours débarquer au Lycée avec une fille différente. Et à une soirée, on s'est littéralement sauté dessus. Et depuis on est toujours ensemble. Me souria-t-elle.

- Donc tu me conseilles de lui sauter dessus ? Soufflais-je abasourdi.

- Non. Je serais toi, je passerais à l'attaque et ramènerais un gars chez vous, me dit-elle.

- C'est hors de question que je couche avec un inconnu trouvé dans un bars. M'affolais-je.

- Je te dit pas de coucher avec, fait le boire, ramène le chez vous, roule lui de trois galoche, deux trois gloussement et éclipse toi dans la salle de bain. Quand tu reviendras il sera probablement en train de baver sur ton oreillé endormis et le lendemain matin, dit lui que c'était la meilleure nuit de ta vie, et après rien de tel qu'un bon petit déj'. Mais attend qu'Edward se lève.

- Mais c'est une super idée ! Tu m'accompagnes Rose ! M'exclamais-je.

Elle alla demander la permission à Emmett, qui accepta nous informant que Jazz venais voir le match avec eux. Rose, me coiffa et me maquilla. Elle me tendit une robe dos nu affreusement moulante ... Mais bon … C'était pour la bonne cause. Affublé de talons rouge sang vertigineux, nous nous rendîmes au Tentation bar/pub hautement réputé de New-York. Rosalie portait une robe avec un gros nœud sur la poitrine et des ballerines avec un nœud. Le bar était bondé et nous nous installâmes attendant ma prochaine proie. Une homme à l'allure élancé et aux cheveux châtains s'approcha.

- Mesdemoiselles, puis-je ? Dit-il en désignant le bout de la banquette.

Rosalie mit volontairement en avant son ventre de femme enceinte signifiant clairement qu'elle n'était pas à prendre. Il se tourna vers moi, il était vraiment beau. Ses yeux bleus contrastait avec ses cheveux châtains clair, il semblais musclé et son torse apparaissait en vue des deux premiers boutons de sa chemise négligemment ouvert. Nous discutâmes pendant une heure, il enchaîna Vodka, Margarita et Mijoto. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Riley et qu'il venait d'Oklahoma. Nous flirtâmes ensemble pendant encore une bonne heure. Lorsque Rose partit au toilette, il se pencha sur la table et me murmura.

- Chez moi où chez toi ? Susurra t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre, constatant que le plan de Rose fonctionnait à merveille.

- Chez moi. Je dois juste déposé mon amie chez elle, dis-je en vrillant mon regard au sien.

Rose me fit un clin d'œil équivoque lorsque je la laissais devant chez elle. Riley caressais ma cuisse négligemment. Une fois, garé, je sortis de la voiture. Riley me plaqua contre la porte et m'embrassa fiévreusement. Les lumières du salon était toutes allumées, je priais à la fois pour que ça soit Edward et en même pour qu'il n'y soit pas. La porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur, tandis que les effet de mes deux verres de Marguarita se faisait ressentir. Je gloussais. Tirant avec un pied pour enlever ma chaussures alors que mes lèvres étaient toujours vissées à celles de Riley. Je dû m'y prendre à 4 fois avant de me retrouver pied nu sur le carrelage froid de l'entrée. Je fermais la porte d'un coup de pied rotatif, entraînant Riley dans le couloir et la télé se faisait entendre. Premier obstacle, nous devons passer dans le salon pour accéder à l'escalier et donc à ma chambre. Je commençais à avoir chaud . Il remonta ma robe touchant mes cuisses tandis que je le tirais jusqu'au salon, la télé diffusait Lara Croft. Je distinguais aisément la tête de Jasper qui me regardais, choqué, et un peu plus loin celle d'Edward qui avait les yeux écarquillés. La langue de Riley s'introduit dans ma bouche, coupant toutes réflexions. L'arrivée jusqu'aux escaliers fut difficile mais une fois à proximité , je me détachais de lui et saisis sa main. Nous montâmes les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois devant ma porte de chambre, il me plaquait dessus. C'était une habitude chez lui ou quoi ? J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin, je pouvais sentir son désir contre moi. Il ouvris à l'aveuglette ma porte de chambre, nous échouant sur mon lit. Moi à califourchon sur lui, je déboutonna sa chemise, il inversa me retrouvant sous lui. Sa bouche navigua dans mon cou alors que je gémissais. Il retira ma robe, la jetant par dessus lui.

- Magnifique … Murmura-t-il.

Je m'attaquais à sa boucle de ceinture, ouvrant sa braguette et retirant son pantalon. Nous étions donc à égal. Je repartis à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Normalement, je devrais le planter là, le laisser en plan et partir dans la salle de bain mais j'avais besoin d'évacuer cette fichue tension sexuelle qui m'habitait depuis 12 jours. Alors, oui j'allais coucher avec cette homme. Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et enleva ma culotte. Je baissais son caleçon.

- Préservatif, chuchota-t-il.

J'ouvris mon tiroir de table de nuit et cherchais les préservatifs offert par Emmett. Mon portable vibra . Riley occupé à embrasser chaque partie de ma peau nu, je lus le message.

_**Simule, ça énervera Edward ... Sauf s'il est doué bien sûr.**_

Je souris face au message de Rosalie. Je défis l'emballage du préservatif. Il l'enfila et s'inséra en moi. Je gémis à son intrusion. En plus d'être beau ... Il savait y faire. Ses coups de reins étaient doux et réguliers. Après quelques minutes à me faire languir de cette cadence:

- Plus ... Vite. Gémis-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous releva, mon dos était contre la porte. Ok, il avait un problème avec les murs et les portes. Ses coups de reins se firent plus rapide. Je hurlais comme possédée face à ses coups de reins butoirs, je sentis l'orgasme monter en moi avec une violence sans nom, il ralentit la cadence et nous ramena sur le lit. Il reprit son rythme soutenu, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de son membre, alors que je griffais son dos. Il se dévida dans le préservatif et le jeta dans la poubelle . Il m'embrassait tendrement alors que je me blottissais contre lui sous les couvertures. J'avais eu la meilleure partie de sexe jamais connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne verrais plus jamais ma porte de chambre comme avant ! Je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

_**Edward:**_

Je regardais lascivement la télé, repensant à la vue du corps de Bella dans ses sous-vêtements rouge. La porte s'ouvrit et Jasper entra dans le salon, s'avachissant dans le canapé. Il me regarda et dit:

- Tu regardes quoi ?

- Je regardais le match mais c'est terminé, y a Lara Croft/Tombe Raider si tu veux, dis-je.

- Ouais ! Angelina Jolie, en petite tenue d'aventurière ça me dit, rigola-t-il. Il posa ses pieds sur la table.

Nous regardâmes le film et une voiture se gara dans l'allée au moment où Angelina Jolie regardais se noyer un homme dans l'acide ( A la fin quoi :x). Au bout d'un moment la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Probablement Bella, Dit Jasper.

Un gloussement parvint à mes oreilles. La porte claqua de nouveau. Un bruit sourd parvint à mes oreilles comme si on tapait sur le mur derrière le canapé. Puis, Bella entra ou plutôt fût poussé dans le salon, embrassant langoureusement un homme. Cet homme qui semblait brun et occupé, avait les mains sur les cuisses de Bella, sa robe était remontée. Je vis la langue de Bella et de l'homme entrer en contact ensemble, c'était à la limité du regardable. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Jasper qui regardais la scène avec effarement. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'escalier, non sans frôler la chute à plusieurs reprises. Une fois hors de vue, Bella gloussa et ils montèrent précipitamment les marches. Nous n'entendîmes plus aucun bruit pendant quelques minutes, puis un faible gémissement se fit entendre. Puis un long gémissement plus fort suivit, et des autres, et ce, de plus fort. Le bruit d'une porte, bougeant de ses gonds était aisément reconnaissable. Le tout diminua. Et tout fini par redevenir calme. J'étais énervé, vraiment énervé.

- J'aurais jamais pensé que Bella était aussi bruyante que ma sœur, souffla Jasper, encore sous le choc.

- Je vais me coucher. Dis-je les poings serrés.

- Ouais, moi aussi ...

Une fois tout éteint, nous montâmes ... L'homme était à la porte de la chambre vêtu d'un caleçon.

- Où sont les toilettes ? Souria-t-il.

C'est ça, souris connard. Jasper lui montra du doigt la porte au fond du couloir. Il se tourna et Jasper sursauta en voyant les griffures fraîches étalé sur son dos. Puis il gloussa en murmurant quelque chose comme «Sacré tigresse». L'homme ressortit des toilettes et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je gagnais ma chambre, enlevais mes vêtements et me couchais. Je me retournais dans mon lit une bonne demi-heure avant de trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain matin, je m'éveillais doucement, les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Je grognais de mécontentement. J'enfilais un jogging et descendit. Une fois en bas, l'odeur du café titilla mes narines. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et saluais Jasper en entrant. Je pris ma tasse et m'assis à côté de lui.

- J'ai pas rêvé hier ? Bella a bien rammené un mec, gémit pendant 15 minutes et le mec a bien des griffures dans le dos ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, t'as pas rêvé .. S'enquit Bella en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle portait une chemise qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses, cuisse qui portait un suçon et l'empreinte de la main d'un homme; elle prit à son tour une tasse et s'assit face à moi. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait un autre suçon mais celui-ci dans le cou. Elle souriait niaisement. Ou plutôt comme une fille qui avait couché avec un mec incroyable et avait eu un orgasme inimaginable.

- T'es pire que Rosalie et Emmett ! Rigola Jasper.

- Je serais gêner un autre jour. Pour le moment, je suis encore trop euphorique. Rigola-t-elle.

- T'as bouffé ton partenaire après ? Genre la mante-religieuse ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, il se douche. Répondit-elle.

Jasper souria de sa connerie. Elle avala son café et remonta à l'étage. Quelques minutes passèrent et l'homme descendit, boutonnant sa chemise. Jasper lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Voulez-vous du café ? Demanda Jazz.

- Oui merci. Sans rien. Ajouta-t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut servi Jasper se rassit. L'homme lui tendit la main.

- Riley. Dit-il.

- Jasper, répondit-il en serrant sa main.

Il fit de même avec moi, je saisis sa main et lui broyais … Littéralement.

- Edward, dis-je froidement.

Il me souria. Puis Bella revint, habillé d'un slim bleu et d'un tee-shirt des Ramones avec des chaussures, aux talons extrêmement haut, noires.

- On y va Bébé ? Demanda Riley en me fixant.

Je vis Bella sourire et acquiesçer. Elle partit avec Riley et nous cria un «A ce soir !» de la porte d'entrée ... Ma mâchoire se serra. Il m'avait ouvertement chercher en l'appelant Bébé !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Déçus ? Heureuse ? Dites moi ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews : Lisa 1905 , leausy , x-repertoire-x-twilight et rosanne (D'ailleurs rosanne si tu souhaite être prévenu ton adresse mail est masqué par FF , tu dois y inclure des parenthèses ) .<strong>

**Vous voulez savoir ce que deviens Alice ou pas au prochain chapitre ? **

**Portez vous bien , kissouu . A dans un mois . :) Et merde à Clara pour son bac et merci . :D**


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais Deux mois pas de chapitre, je suis horrible, en fait j'avais plus de connexion internet ! Elle sera rétablie d'ici la fin du mois ! Vous aurez certainement, votre prochain chapitre à ce moment-là. Je répondrais à TOUTES les reviews sur le prochain.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>G<strong>_**alax**_**y**___

_**(Magazine interplanétaire)**_

(N/A : Ce magasine n'existe en aucun cas, je l'ai totalement inventé, ainsi que les fautes d'orthographe).

**La semaine dernière une source anonyme nous a fait part d'une grande nouvelle, celle du retour de la princesse d'Italie, Info ou Intox ? Nous avons mené notre enquête.**

**Quelques temps après le divorce de Didyme & Marcus Volturi , une fuite nous avait fait part d'une naissance quelques mois avant . Effectivement Renneta Brandon ( Ancienne amie proche de Didyme ) aurait entretenu une liaison plus ou moins longue avec notre roi Marcus et de cette idylle il y aurait eu une naissance, à aucun moment cette rumeur n'as était démentie , ce n'est que 6 mois après cette rumeur que l'annonce officiel du divorce royal a eu lieu, à ce moment-là Didyme nous avait effectivement confié que son amie et Marcus étaient tombés fou amoureux l'un de l'autre et que leur mariage arrangé ne pouvait plus faire face aux sentiments qui ne liaient malheureusement pas notre ancien couple royal, les deux jeunes femme seraient restées en bon termes se voyant pour l'anniversaire d'Alec ( Fils de sang royal) dont Marcus aurait renoncé à ses droits paternel ( Rumeur non démentie ) .Quelques mois après, Renneta Brandon et Marcus Volturis s'unissaient .Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui , 19 ans après que nous éclaircissons cette affaire .**

**Nous avons contacté la seule héritière du trône de Volterra qui serait l'héritière récemment revenue sur les terres Italiennes : Alysée Brandon Volturi , fille du couple royal Marcus & Renneta .**

_**- Mademoiselle, quel plaisir d'enfin découvrir qui est la jeune femme la plus recherchée du pays, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous interviewer, passons à la première question : est-ce vrai que votre père a renoncé à tout droit parental sur votre demi-frère Alec ?**_

_**- Alec, est lui aussi issu d'une liaison, les règles royales interdise tout enfant issu d'une infidélité, Alec n'a qu'une demi part de sang royal.**_

_**- Qui est donc le père biologique de votre demi-frère ? **_

_**- Je ne peux pas vous dévoilé cette information . ( Faible sourire de la jeune fille .)**_

_**- Mais et vous ? Vous n'êtes donc pas héritière du trône .**_

_**- En réalité si, ma mère est bel & bien reine de Russie, les règles stipulent que l'enfant doit naître ou de deux personnes ayant le sang royal, s'aimant ou d'un mariage comptant au moins une personne de sang royal .**_

_**- Bien , et que souhaitez-vous faire de tout l'argent que vous avez en votre possession désormais ? **_

_**- Je pense ouvrir ma propre maison de couture .. **_

_**- Bien , quel projet ambitieux . Mais comment comptez-vous gérer la naissance de votre futur enfant et la gérance d'une maison de couture ?**_

_**- Je vais tout mettre en place avant, cela me prendra une bonne année après j'aviserais .**_

_**- De toute manière le papa sera sûrement là pour vous aider .**_

_**- .. ( Hochement de tête négatif .)**_

_**- Vous .. **_

_**- Je ne préfère pas m'étendre sur le sujet .**_

_**- Bien je comprends, est-ce vrai que vous avez été adoptée mais que votre famille adoptive vous a reniée ? **_

_**- Non, pas du tout mon départ reste du domaine privé.**_

_**- Quelle décision surtout à l'âge de 20 ans. Assumer un enfant sans la famille qui vous a élevé quel courage vous avez . Une source nous as révélé que vous aviez eu des problèmes psychiatrique est-ce vrai ?**_

_**- Non . ( Regard dur, renfermement du visage ) **_

_**- Bien , comment se passent vos retrouvailles avec vos parents biologiques ? **_

_**- Très bien, j'ai fait connaissance avec Alec, qui est le neveu de Renneta, mes parents sont très attentifs, tout s'est fait naturellement . **_

_**- Comment ont-ils réagi à l'annonce de votre grossesse ? **_

_**- Ils l'ont bien pris, ils s'en sont même réjoui, ils m'ont promis de m'aider .**_

_**- Regrettez vous votre vie d'avant Mlle Brandon-Volturi ? **_

_**- Elle est beaucoup différente de celle que je vis maintenant, mon frère me manque, mes parents adoptifs aussi, mais surtout ma meilleure amie . ( Visage triste .) **_

_**- Je comprends .Avez-vous lié de nouvelles amitiés ? **_

_**- Oui, je me suis lié d'amitié avec Heïdi, qui est une magnifique jeune femme de mon âge, c'est la petite amie d'Alec. Et ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une meilleure amie .**_

_**- Depuis combien de temps avez vous quitté votre ancienne vie ?**_

_**- Ca va faire 5 mois ..**_

_**- Bien, je crois que notre interview touche à sa fin . Mlle Brandon-Volturi , ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer . **_

_**- Moi de même . **_

_**Jane Callked .**_

- Regarde-moi ça Bella, cette sale peste à encore fourré son nez partout ! S'exclama Rosalie .

- C'est son métier après tout .

- Et alors ! J'en ai rien à carrer moi que ça soit son métier, cette gamine sa pourrait être toi, elle sera suivie par les médias pendant encore 5 ans, et un jour elle tentera de se suicider et ca sera encore pire !

- Ouah ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être joyeuse ..

- Bref , alors avec Riley ?

- Bah, on a couché ensemble et ce matin je l'ai ramener au bar pour qu'il récupère sa voiture.

- Je m'en fou de ça ! Combien d'orgasmes ?!

- ROSE !

- Quoi ? Aller dit ..

- 1 .. Avec un peu d'exagération . Rougis-je .

- J'espère qu'Edward en a bien profité . Avec prélis ou sans prélis .

- Sans .

- Humm .. Réfléchis-t-elle . Tu comptes remettre ça ? Dit-elle .

- Non ..

- Très bien, phase deux du plan A .

- Heu ? Et c'était quoi la phase 1 ?

- Rendre jaloux Edward, bon maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre que Mr. Cullen débarque son joli cul ici ..

- Joli cul ? M'exclamais-je espiègle .

- Roof, c'est bon, j'ai les hormones qui me titillent . Et en plus j'ai encore grossi .

- D'un côté c'est normal, tu es comment dire .. Enceinte ?

- Haha haha .. Quel humour, dit-elle ironiquement .

Je levai les yeux au ciel .

- Bon sinon, tu avais besoin de moi pour quoi ?

- Pour aller acheter les meubles pour la chambre des bébés .

Je soufflais . Génial, quoi de mieux que de passer une journée au côté d'une femme bourrée d'hormones pour aller acheter de la layette ..Nous prîmes vite la route en direction du centre de puériculture le plus proche, Rosalie avait préparé une liste longue comme mon bras, sa justification « Deux bébés ce n'est pas rien Little-Swan . », c'est ainsi que je m'étais retrouvée avec Rosalie, qui débatait entre le berceau ' Cooking machintruc .' et le berceau ' Machintruc coocing .' Les deux étaient de couleur sobre et se ressemblaient plus ou moins. La vendeuse, semblait aussi passionnée sur le débat du 'Dans lequel les bébés dormiraient mieux ..', pour la trente quatrième fois de la journée je soufflais et me raclais la gorge .

- Tu sais Rose, tu vas avoir deux bébés alors, prend en un de chaque sorte

- Mais tu es géniale Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle .

- Si tu comptes coucher avec moi et me jeter après cette réplique fonctionne plus depuis longtemps ! Rigolais-je .

- Zut !

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a les berceaux, tu veux quoi d'autre ?

- Des barboteuses ! Pleins de barboteuses !

Waah ! Visiblement, ça lui montait au cerveau d'être en cloque . C'est ainsi que plusieurs dilemmes prirent place en Rose, prendre des trucs mixte, ou attendre de savoir les sexes des bébés, elle prit donc plusieurs choses mixtes . Toutes aussi je cite ' Trop meuuuugnonne ! ' ' Hooo c'est chouuu ' . Je tournais folle, entre les barboteuses à pressions ou machins à trucs . Je ne donnais pas chère de la peau de Rosalie . Ni de celle de la carte bancaire d'Emmett .. Vers 16h Rosalie, décida qu'elle avait suffisamment de barboteuses et autres trucs en tout genre . Tout mon corps cria libération .Mais un autre obstacle se dressa devant moi : Faire rentrer deux berceaux ( Et pas de petite taille ) et plus de 34 sacs de vêtement pour nouveau né, dans un cabriolet rouge .

- Purée ! Rosalie !Ont aurait dû prendre la Jeep de mon frère . Soufflais-je désespérée .

- Je vais l'appeler, il va venir régler ça .. Dit-elle en composant le numéro .

Petit surnom mielleux et minauderie plus tard Rose raccrocha satisfaite .

- Il arrive, avec .. Edward . Sourit-elle .

-Je dois sauter de joie à l'idée qu'Edward vienne lui aussi ? Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil .

- Oui, comme ça tu pourras savoir si tes galipettes nocturnes lui ont ouvert les yeux .. Ou non .

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeep d'Emmett se gara aux côtés du cabriolet de Rosalie .

**Edward ****:**

La porte claqua, et le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Jasper .

- Ca quoi ? Demandais-je morose .

- Ces petits regards assassins ?

- Va-te ..

- Chut ! Tu veux que je te dise, je ne veux pas savoir, tu vas juste tout nier en bloc comme à ton habitude ..

- Wow, le grand Jasper Hale fait dans la psychologie, je ne suis pas ton patient moi, rappelle moi c'est qui le mec dont la fiancée c'est tirée ?Lançais-je acide .

Son visage se décomposa, une fois de plus je me sentais comme une merde, Alice m'aurait baffé rien que de me voir lui parler sur ce ton-là .

- Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherche, j'ai même un ami qui était patient à l'hôpital il travaille pour les forces de l'ordre, il a fait jouer de ces contactes, et tu sais quoi ? Alice Marie Anna Cullen n'existe plus .

- Je suis désolé Jas ..

- Tait toi, et écoute ce que je vais te dire. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait que deux options soit elle à changer de nom, mais sa prend des mois et des mois de procédure . Sois elle est morte, et dans ce cas-là je pense qu'on aurait été prévenu . Même tes parents ont baissé les bras .. Et toi, tu continues ta petite vie tranquille, comme si de rien était . T'as même pas cherché a retrouvé ta sœur merde ! Par le passé tu n'as déjà pas était un frère exemplaire, mais là c'est pire ! Tu remporte le golden Globe du frère indigne par excellence, alors ne viens surtout pas me faire de leçons de morale ! As-tu au moins été voir tes parents depuis le départ de ta cadette ?

Je secouai négativement la tête, je n'avais eu que quelques conversation téléphonique avec mes parents, raccrochant dès que le sujet ' Alice ' était abordé .

Jasper quitta le salon , pour aller s'enfermer dans une des pièces de l'étage . Il était mon meilleur ami, à aucun moment je ne l'avais soutenu, je l'avais juste fait sortir de sa tanière, mais jamais je ne lui avais demandé son ressenti, ses impressions, ou même sa peine .. J'avais agi comme si elle allait revenir d'un jour à l'autre . J'étais minable, je n'avais jamais expliqué a Bella, la raison de mon départ ou du moins que très brièvement, ce qui m'avait valu une claque magistrale de sa part . Je lui devais probablement des explications plus approfondies et je devais cesser de faire l'autruche auprès de mes sentiments et de ma famille , j'avais fui tout problèmes espérant qu'il se résoudraient d'eux même . Je soufflai en saisissant mon téléphone, et appela mes parents .

-Maison des Cullen, j'écoute ? La voix de ma mère semblait terne, et rocailleuse .

- Maman, c'est moi Edward . Soufflais-je .

- Ho mon chéri, comment vas tu ? S'enquit-elle plus joyeusement .

- Bien Maman, je t'appelais pour te prévenir que, je vais prendre le premier vol pour Forks pour venir passer un Week-end à la maison .

- Bien mon chéri, tu viens quand tu veux, emmène donc Bella mon trésor .

- Bien sûr Maman, je t'aime à ce week-end .

- Moi aussi, mon chéri .

La tonalité m'indiqua qu'elle avait raccroché . J'allais devoir me débrouiller de trainer Bella, dans Forks ..Mon portable sonna .

- Eddychou ! Ça te dit qu'on sa fasse une journée entre mec ? S'exclama Emmett .

- Ouai , je suis partant !

- Cool, dans ¾ d'heures devant la salle de gym ?

- Ouai, ouai .. Soufflais-je

Je détestais aller à la salle de gym avec Emmett, ça revenais à passer plus de 4 heures dans une boutique remplie de chaussures Loubou je ne sais pas quoi avec une Alice plus qu'en forme . Trois quart d'heures plus tard, j'étais devant un de ces foutu engins de torture . Emmett lui paraissait être au paradis . L'odeur de sueur était entêtante, les heures passèrent rythmées par les reniflements d'Emmett, en clamant ' Sent moi cette odeur de mâle Eddychou . ' La fin de mon calvaire arriva lorsque le téléphone d'Emmett se manifesta . Après plusieurs soufflements il raccrocha et s'adressa à moi .

- Rosalie est sur le parking, coincée avec deux gros berceaux et quelques affaires pour bébés. Elle ne peut pas tout faire rentrer sa décapotable. On doit aller les aider.

- Les ?

- Ouai, elle a emmené Bella avec elle .

On se changea et pris la route vers un magasin pour enfant . Emmett se gara aux côtés de la voiture de Rosalie .

- Alors les filles besoin de deux hommes forts et virils ? Roucoula Emmett .

- Et sentant la sueur à souhait ? Rajouta Bella .

- Silence cafard ! Grogna Emmett

- Si tu pouvais faire vite ça serait génial! J'ai les pieds en compote et j'en peux plus d'entendre parler de nids d'ange, barboteuses et tout ce que tu veux .

- Hé ! S'exclama Rosalie .

Emmett ouvri son coffre et fit rentrer les deux berceaux . Ainsi que plusieurs sacs remplis de fringues pour enfants . Chacun reprit la route en direction de la maison du couple . Rosalie invita Bella ainsi que moi à manger chez eux . Bella refusa, tandis que moi j'acceptai ayant peur de me retrouver seul avec elle . Une fois à table, je me senti observer . Relevant la tête, je tombai sur le regard de Rosalie fixé sur moi . Elle détourna son regard un sourire triomphant collé aux lèvres .

- Emmett, Bella t'as t'elle parlé de son nouveau petit ami ? Demanda-elle innocemment .

J'avalais de travers tandis qu'Emmett recracha son Coca sur le tapis .

- Qui ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? S'étouffa-t-il .

- Hier mon chéri, nous avons rencontré un charmant jeune homme, ils ont flirté toute la soirée, ça en devenait franchement gênant, ils sont repartis ensemble même .

- Quoi ?! Ce putain d'enfoiré à passer la 3em base avant même le deuxième rendez-vous . Le porc !

- Emmett Swan !Avez-vous attendu le deuxième rendez-vous ? Je ne crois pas ! Ta sœur est majeure et sait très bien ce qu'elle fait . Et tu sais très bien qu'elle a une vie sexuelle active, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'elle resterait vierge toute sa vie ?! Tonna Rose .

- Non, non, non mais je croyais qu'après James ..

- Voyons Emmett, après James il y'a eu Jacob, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que y'avais plus rien eu après que l'autre castré ai posé ses pattes sur elle quand même ?

- Bah .. Avoua Emmett penaud .

Rosalie rigola a gorge déployée . Tandis qu'Emmett ronchonna .

- Alors ! Edward à toi de me dire, as-tu entendu quelques bruits suspect cette nuit ? S'enquit Rose .

Mon sang sembla avoir quitté ma tête, ma bouche s'ouvrit et mes poing se serrèrent . Ca pour y avoir eu des bruits suspect y'en a eu, y'a même eu des cris .

- J'n'y crois pas ! Hurla Emmett .

- Je le savais ! S'enthousiasma la blonde .

Visiblement ils avaient interprété mon silence .

- Pauvre Edward, il en a été choqué ! S'exclama Rosalie .

Je fus incapable de dire quoi que ce soit .

- J..Je v.. y . Aller, bafouillais-je lamentablement .

- Salut, grogna Emmett .

- Laisse, Emmett as du mal avec le fait que sa sœur soit grande et majeure . Me dit Rose en me raccompagnant à la porte . Passe une bonne soirée Edward . Salua-t-elle en refermant la porte .

Je rentrai chez moi. Je laissai mes clefs dans le vide poche de l'entrée, et fût stopper par les hurlements hystériques de Jasper. Je passai la porte du salon, pour découvrir Bella assise en tailleur dans le canapé, un pot de glace Ben & Jerr** entre les cuisses ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle. Jasper parlé où plutôt hurlé, dans le combiné tu téléphone, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Bella. Qui me fit signe de venir. Je me penchai vers elle.

-Les parents de Jasper ont téléphoné, je ne sais pas ce qui lui ont dit mais il est devenu fou ! Ça fait 20 minutes qu'il hurle comme ça. Chuchota-t-elle, en léchant sa cuillère .

- Hum.. Montons faut que je te parle. Dis-je.

Elle se leva, et me suivis docilement en haut, son pot toujours à la main. Je lui ouvris ma porte de chambre et la laissa passer, elle s'assit directement en tailleur sur mon lit attendant que je prenne la parole. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

-J'ai eu ma mère au téléphone ce matin, je vais aller passer quelques jours là-bas. Et elle m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir, si tu ne veux pas venir je comprends, c'est plutôt que depuis que Alice et partit..

- Dit à ta mère que je vais venir avec toi. Me coupa-t-elle.

- Merci. Dis-je.

Elle se releva et sorti de ma chambre, avant de fermer la porte elle me fixa.

-Tu sais Edward.. Ta sœur était formidable, enfin est. Je crois bien que t'étais le seul à ne pas le savoir. Bonne nuit.

Elle referma la porte sur cette dernière phrase. Me laissant seul à mes pensés loin d'être joyeuses.

Le lendemain matin, assis devant un café fumant. Tournant lascivement ma cuillère dans mon mug, je composais le numéro de la maison de mes parents.

-Allô, Maman ? Dis-je.

-Oui mon trésor, comment va tu ? Répondit-elle.

-Bien, bien, j'ai consulté les vols pour Forks, on arrivera dans la nuit de Samedi, et on repartira avant que, je commence à travailler pour Aro.

-D'accord mon chéri. Tu voudras que je vienne vous cherchez ?

-Non, non maman, on va louer une voiture.

-Bien, prend soin de toi mon chéri.

-Toi aussi, maman. Soufflais-je.

Plusieurs tonalités s'écoulèrent avant que je décide de raccrocher à mon tour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espere que sa vous as plus ! :D A la fin du mois si SFR bouge ses fesses. <strong>_

_**La bise.**_


	9. Chapitre 7

_**Je sais, je suis vraiment impardonnable, et je n'est aucune excuse mis à part que la trosieme c'est un vraie marathon et le que mon week-end je le passe bien souvent à dormir:S Désolé de vous avoir autant fait patienter, mais ce chapitre et écris depuis une semaine mais avec Clara on a galéré pour que j'obtienne le version corriger.:/ Ce chapitre va répondre à certains acte de Bella et eclaircir l'affaire de James. Enfin, bref bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella. <strong>_

Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, je descendis mes valises et les déposai dans la voiture d'Edward et m'engouffrais vivement dans l'habitacle chauffé. Vive Edward et ses idées géniales. Je jetai un coup d'œil au tableau de bord, pour voir l'heure. 3heures du matin. Un bâillement m'échappais, Edward s'engouffra lui aussi dans la voiture, me souriant en constatant que je n'étais pas totalement réveillé. Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa vite, une fois les bagages enregistrés, nous allâmes prendre place dans l'avion. Mon pied dodelina de stress, je détestais le décollage et l'atterrissage des avions. L'avion décolla sans aucun soucis, épuisé je m'endormis sur l'épaule d'Edward.

*.*.*.*.*.*

-Bella... Souffla une voix lointaine.

J'ouvris les yeux, et aperçus Edward penchée sur moi me secouant lentement. Amorphe, les idées pas encore très claire je sursautai. Mon troubleur de sommeil rigola.

-L'avion vient d'atterrir. Se justifia-t-il alors que je l'assassinais du regard.

Je me levais en grognant, mon corps engourdie par le sommeil. Je m'étirai, alors qu'Edward me traina, jusqu'aux portes de l'appareil.

-T'as dormis ? Demandais-je.

-Tu ronflais trop.. Dit-il taquin.

-Haha. Dis-je grognon.

-On récupère nos bagages, et ensuite tu pourras redormir. Dit-il en arrivant prêt des rouleaux à bagages.

Nous attendîmes quelques minutes, avant que nos bagages ne montrent le bout de leurs anses. Edward saisi son gros sacs de voyage, prit ma grosse valise à roulette rose, et se dirigea vers le parking où la voiture de location nous attendait. J'étais beaucoup trop fatigué pour riposter à sa galanterie. Je le suivis en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la voiture portant l'enseigne de l'entreprise de location. Il déverrouilla les portes alors que je m'affalai sur le siège passager. Je me rendormis avant même que l'on quitte le parking. Je me réveillai parfaitement reposé, le siège de la voiture me sembla beaucoup plus confortable. Ouvrant les yeux, je constatai que j'étais dans un lit. L'odeur qui flottait était la même que les soirées pyjamas de mon enfance. La maison des Cullen. Je repoussai mes draps dans de long coup de pieds secs, et quitta la chambre d'amis. Mes vêtements froissés étaient par mes gigotages nocturnes. L'odeur de bacon frit m'attira dans la cuisine. Esmée me fit un grand sourire chaleureux et me prit avec affection dans ses bras.

-Ma belle, comme je suis contente de te revoir ! ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

Je conversais avec elle tout au long de mon repas du midi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Edward tout guilleret arrive dans la cuisine.

-Mademoiselle est enfin réveillée ? Tant mieux, on va enfin pouvoir aller faire les courses. Dit-il en prenant place à côté de moi.

-Hum, disons dans une demi-heure dans la voiture ? Dis-je en m'échappant en haut.

Je fonçai sous la douche, et ce n'est qu'une fois sous le jet d'eau que je réalisais que mes valises étaient dans le coffre. Une fois lavée, je m'emmaillotais dans une serviette, et allais dans la chambre, je souris en voyant mes valises posées au pied de la commode. Je l'ouvris et saisi un slim noir, ainsi qu'un léger top rouge, et des Louboutin** assortis. Séchant grossièrement mes cheveux, je rejoignis le hall attendant Edward, saisissant ma veste en jean au passage. Mon fantasme personnel arriva, cheveux humide ébouriffé, mon dieu, il était magnifique.. le trajet jusqu'au petit supermarché de Forks se passa dans la calme seulement rompu par quelques intervention d'Edward me signifiant à quelle point j'avais le sommeil lourd. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigea vers les caddies. Etant organisé, Mr Cullen avait établi une liste de course.

-Je prends le caddie, je vais chercher la boisson et toi les œufs. Dit-il en consultant sa liste.

Il me laissa au rayon laitier alors qu'il continua jusqu'au bout de l'allé. Mon paquet d'œufs à la main, je me dirigeais vers le rayon d'Edward. Alors que la distance s'amenuisait, une voix nasillarde que je ne connaissais que trop bien parvint à mes oreilles.

- ... Vraiment longtemps ! S'exclama la personne.

Entrant dans le rayon pour poser mon bien dans le caddie, la personne releva son regard sur moi.

-Tanya. La saluais-je simplement.

-Ho ! Bella ! Toi aussi tu es revenu, dit-elle en louchant sur le caddie où Edward y mis plusieurs bouteilles de jus de fruit.

-Oui. Répondis-je.

-J'ai croisé ton fiancé à la papeterie, heu.. Jacob ? C'est ça ? Dit-elle fière d'elle, en constatant qu'Edward se stoppa.

-Ex-fiancé, la repris-je. Effectivement, c'est bien Jacob. Dis-je naturellement.

-Que deviennent Jasper & Alice ? On a plus de nouvelles d'eux. Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire perfide.

Alors qu'Edward allait intervenir, je le devançai.

-Parfaitement bien ! Alice obtient des notes exceptionnelles et Jasper travaille toujours avec autant de dévouement ... Souris-je faussement.

-Hoo. Et... commença-t-elle.

-Désolé Tanya, mais on est vraiment pressé. La coupais-je en empoignant Edward et le caddie.

Elle resta stone quelques secondes, pile le temps pour nous de nous diriger vers un autre rayon.

-Conasse. Soufflais-je une fois loin d'elle.

-Pourquoi, tu as menti pour Alice ? Demanda-t-il.

-Parce qu'une fois de plus, elle aurait tout raconté à Lauren, et toutes ses copines devant un bon thé. Dis-je.

-How. Pas faux. Admit-il.

Les courses se déroulèrent dans le calme absolu. Edward semblait nier toute évidence. Pour lui, sa sœur était certainement partie en soirée pyjama, sa mère parfaitement heureuse, son père ne s'acharnait pas dans son travail et nous avions encore quinze ans. Il était impératif d'avoir une discussion avec lui et de mettre les choses au claire.

-Je paye. Dis-je alors que la caissière battait des paupières en regardant Edward, prête à scanner un paquet de papier toilette.

-Hors de question. Dit-il.

La caissière me fusilla du regard, continuant de battre des paupières des qu'Edward portait un soupçon de regard sur elle.

-Vous avez une poussière dans l'œil ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Heu. Oui. Oui .Bafouilla-t-elle.

Edward gloussa. Alors que je souris, fière qu'elle cesse, je rangeais les courses dans le caddie. M'apprêtant à insérer ma carte, je constatais qu'Edward m'avait devancé. Lui lançant un regard noir, je poussais le caddie en direction de la voiture.

-Il est gay. Dis-je à la caissière en partant alors qu'elle écrivait promptement quelque chose sur un papier.

Il me rejoignit à la voiture, m'aidant à mettre les courses dans le coffre, puis partit remettre le chariot à sa place.

-Merci. Dit-il en mettant sa ceinture.

-De rien, tu peux me déposer à La Push ? Demandais-je.

Il acquiesça. La maison de Jake arriva vite en vue.

-Tu veux que je passe te reprendre ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, non t'inquiète. Dis-je en fermant la portière.

La maison de Jake n'avait pas changé. Billy m'ouvrit avant même que j'ai frappé.

-Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Super ! Et vous ?

-Bien, Jacob est dans le garage. M'indiqua-t-il.

-Merci Billy. Dis-je.

Arrivé devant l'abri de taule, je poussai la grosse porte et découvris Jacob torse nu penché sur une carcasse de voiture. Une vieille boite de pizza jonchait le sol, aux côtés de nombreux outils en tout genre.

J'avançais et marchais dans un aliment en état de décomposition.

-J'espère pour toi que ce n'était pas ton repas de ce midi, sinon je ne peux pas t'amener aux urgences. M'exclamais-je en inspectant ma semelle.

-Bella ! Cria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je passais toute ma fin de journée avec Jacob. Il me redéposa chez les Cullen vers 23h. Lorsque je passais la porte d'entrée des Cullen, aucune lumière n'était allumée et le calme régnait dans la maison. Allant boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, je tombais sur une photo d'Alice et moi posée sur le plan de travail. Nous étions toutes les deux affublées de pyjamas laids, les joues rougies par l'excitation du moment: les 16 ans d'Alice sans aucun doute. Je souris au souvenir de ce moment. Un mouvement dans la véranda me fit sursauter. Mon cadre toujours à la main je me dirigeais vers l'objet de mon sursaut. Je fus soulagé de constater que ce n'était qu'Edward qui était avachi sur une des chaises longues admirant le ciel.

-Bon sang tu m'as fait peur ! Dis-je en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Edward.

Il tourna son visage vers moi et me sourit. Il saisit le cadre photo, et rigola en voyant nos têtes.

-Alice me manque ... Dit-il.

-A moi aussi. Elle a toujours été là pour moi, après que tu sois partis, après James. Enfin, voilà quoi. Soufflais-je.

Edward sourit.

-Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu au repas d'Emmett. T'étais ... Une femme. T'étais loin de ma meilleure amie, qui se trimballait en vieux jeans et sweet. Tu portais une robe, et des talons. Et quand j'ai vu comment Jacob te regardait ... Ça m'a tué. Tu ne m'as pas une seule fois regardée. Puis vous vous êtes un peu disputé avec Emmett. Et après y'a eu mon discours nocturne, puis ton voyage au Canada. Et ensuite, le repas d'Alice. Je crois que c'est là que je me suis aperçu que tu m'avais vraiment manqué. Et t'as ramené ce mec. Mon dieu, quand on a vu ses griffures dans le dos avec Jasper. J'étais fou.. je sais, je dis que de la merde. Mais tu vois, je crois que je suis fou de toi.. Murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur, loupa un battement, ma bouche s'ouvrit, mon Dieu ... Je me repassais en boucle son.. son je sais même pas quoi..

-Et c'est toi ? Edward Cullen, le tombeur de ses dames, qui avait juste à sortir de sa voiture devant tout le lycée pour avoir 23 filles à ses pieds ? Dis-je pour détourner la discussion.

-Je me contre-fichais des filles que j'avais à mes pieds, je tenais la main de celle qui était la plus importante à mes yeux. Souffla-t-il en embrassant mon front. Bonne nuit Swan.

Je rejetais ma tête sur l'appui tête, avant de souffler de bien-être. Ses pas s'étouffèrent et le bruit des marches de l'escalier se fit entendre. Ce mec me rendait folle. Je ne savais même pas où j'en étais.

Ce qui m'énervait prodigieusement. Edward était beau, OK. Edward était bien foutu, OK. Edward était gentil, OK. J'aimais Edward, Joker.

-Si seulement Alice était là ...

-J'aimerais tant aussi ... Murmura Esmée.

Je me retournais vers la provenance de sa voix. Elle vint prendre place sur le transat où Edward se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Elle t'appréciait vraiment ... Me souffla Esmée.

-Edward a insinué que non ... Dis-je.

-Edward est partis dès qu'elle est revenue et fuit le sujet comme la peste. Alice était petite et se sentait rejeté par Edward et à de nombreuses reprises, il lui répétait qu'ils n'étaient pas frère et que c'était toi sa sœur. Alice à juste voulu prouver qu'elle était là. C'est de ma faute, l'Italie c'était si dure pour elle. J'aurais dû lui expliqué que je l'aimais autant qu'Edward. Je suis tellement désolé Bella, de t'avoir enlevé Edward, et maintenant Alice. Pleura-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Esmée, vous êtes la meilleure femme que j'ai jamais connue, et je suis sûr qu'Alice reviendra. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Merci Bella. Dit-elle en se levant.

Je me levais à mon tour avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de regagnais la chambre d'amis. Je m'écrasais sur le lit. Plongeant ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je m'endormis toute habillée.

_**Edward.**_

Une fois mes « aveux» terminés, je regagnais ma chambre. Cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle hantait mes pensées depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Être ici, après tant de temps avec Bella, me fit prendre conscience que l'année de nos 15 ans était passée depuis longtemps. Que j'avais loupé les trois quart des choses les plus importantes de ma famille. Au final, je m'étais comporté comme un pauvre con.

Je me réveillais le lendemain les idées encore moins claires que la veille. Je descendis lentement les escaliers évitant de faire trop de bruit vu qu'il n'était que 9h du matin, mon père était certainement déjà au travail depuis 3 bonnes heures. Quant à ma mère, elle préparait certainement le déjeuner vu la douce odeur qui s'échappait du couloir menant à la cuisine.

-Bon matin mon chéri, dit-elle en levant les yeux de sa poêle.

-Bon matin, répétais-je.

- Tu as l'air épuisé, quelqu'un tourmente tes nuits mon trésor ? Demanda ma mère innocemment.

Je recrachais ma gorgée de café. Comment savait-elle ?!

-Mon dieu Esmée, ça sent bon d'en haut. Souffla Bella en s'asseyant autour de la table.

Esmée me lança un sourire entendu avant de nous servir des pancakes. Bella gémit lorsqu'elle croqua avec appétit dans son met.

Enfer et Damnation cette fille aura ma mort. Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Bella se rua à la salle de bain car elle avait prévu d'aller rendre visite à son père. ¾ d'heures plus tard la porte d'entrée claqua. Je profitais du fait d'être seul avec ma mère pour m'installer au piano.

_**Bella:**_

Je toquais, mon père m'ouvrit, toujours accoutré de son indémodable uniforme.

-Hey ! Bella. Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je suis désolée mais il y'a eu un accident prêt de Portland, je dois y aller. Mais rentre je serais là dans trois heures. M'annonça-t-il alors qu'il disparaissait déjà.

J'entrais dans la demeure de mon enfance. Rien n'avait changé, mise à part que le vieux canapé avait été remplacé et que la maison semblais propre. Étrange. Je montais à l'étage, passant devant la porte de la salle de bain qui avait toujours un énorme trou, seule trace encore visible de la pire nuit de mon existence.

_Quatre ans et demi auparavant. _

_Charlie était partie en week-end spécial pêche avec Billy et toute la clique. Emmett avait eu une de ses idées totalement débile. C'est ainsi que les trois quarts des personnes ayant été au lycée où à la fac avec lui était réuni dans notre jardin._

_Emmett et Rosalie avaient décidé d'organisé un faux mariage. C'est ainsi qu'avait débarqué 230 personnes dans mon jardin à 10 heures, armées de fût de bière et toutes autres conneries du genre. Chacun sur son trente et un._

_Une fois les vœux prononcés et les alliances échangés, alliances de fortunes achetés plus tôt au supermarché du coin en même tant que la pièce montée qui n'était rien d'autre que 345 chouquettes empiler les unes sur les autres. Bref, alliances qu'ils avaient eue dans un des nombreux distributeurs._

_La chaîne hifi crachait un son digne d'un concert de rock alors que je me déhanchais sur la «Piste» de danse, ayant bu plus que de raison, rigolant bêtement aux blagues d'un homme dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom._

_-Vien, me souffla l'inconnu._

_Je gloussais, et le suivit jusqu' à l'intérieur, où de nombreuses personnes dansais, riais et copulais. Nous avions gravit les escaliers bousculant quelques personnes qui attendaient pour aller aux toilettes. Je ne me rappelle de rien jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où je m'étais retrouvé sous lui son érection presser contre moi, la nausée me prit. _

_-Non, soufflais-je alors qu'il tentait d'allé plus loin. _

_-J'aime bien quand elle me résiste.. Grogna-t-il en essayant de trouver la fermeture de ma robe._

_Un élan de frayeur me pris quand je compris qu'il ne comptait pas s'arrêter. _

_-Non ! Je veux pas ! M'affolais-je. _

_-Chuuut. Susurra-t-il, en déchirant ma robe qui se retrouva au sol. _

_Il déboutonna son jean, une lueur sauvage frémissante dans le regard._

_-Je veux pas ... _

_-Ho allez, fait pas ta prude. Tu m'allumes et tu me laisses comme ça ? Dit-il en enlevant son caleçon._

_Je lui assenais un coup poing dans la mâchoire lorsqu'il tenta d'enlever mon shorty. Son regard se fit meurtrier, alors qu'il me donna une violente gifle. _

_-Tu vas regretter. Souffla-t-il._

_J'essayai de me débattre de nouveau mais se fut peine perdu. Je ne faisais pas le poids, crier ne servait à rien la musique abrutissais tout le monde. Alors lorsque mon shorty fut à terre. Je rendis les armes et serra les dents attendant la fin._

_Rosalie m'avait retrouvé dans cette même chambre 3 heures après me balançant d'avant en arrière en larmes. Elle avait vite compris en voyant me robe déchiré au sol et de nombreuses traces de sang présente sur les draps. Elle avait appelé une ambulance, j'avais un choque post-traumatique. Je n'avais adressé la parole à personne pendant 10 jours. Quelques semaines plus tard, j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours me sentant sale, je me dégouttais moi-même. Mais Jacob était arrivé à temps voyant que je ne répondais pas à ses messages. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais vraiment accepter de m'en sortir. J'avais eu plus de 40 séances chez un psychologue prêt de Seattle. J'avais cessé d'en vouloir à tous les hommes de la terre, comprenant que l'homme qui m'avait fait ça était un dérangé. Emmett avait peu à peu cessé de s'en vouloir, et j'avais voué une confiance aveugle en Jacob. Notre relation a débuté 6 mois après tout cette enfer. Il avait ensuite dû attendre plusieurs mois avec que je lui offre mon corps, pour une seconde fois extraordinaire. _

_De nos jours._

C'est ainsi que c'était enchaînée ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Quelques fois, lorsque je croise un homme dans la rue, il y a toujours cet élan de dégoût qui me donne la nausée, mais bien vite remplacé par les images des hommes comme Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jacob et même Riley -qui m'envoyait de temps à autres un sms pour me demander des nouvelles.

Jacob avait eu une grande place dans ma vie ces 5 dernières années. Mais j'avais beau dire, lorsque Edward m'avait fait sa déclaration hier soir, je me suis juste senti entière. Il était tellement parfait, tellement beau, gentil et attentionné. Je regrettais tellement la nuit avec Riley. Les 5 années sans lui aussi.

Oui. J'étais irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen. Et je comptais bien ne pas le laisser filer une deuxième fois. Saisissant mon portable j'appelai une seule personne capable de m'aider.

-Rose, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tout d'abord hier ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Sinon, je vous posterais les reponses aux reviews demain, Wrods bug: Bisous à toutes !:D **_

_**REVIEWS ! Et mille Merci à Clara, pour sa correction. Puis à Cassy-chou,bellardtwilight,Lily Zep, Grazy et Guest pour le rewiews ! :D  
><strong>_


	10. BONUS: Emmett VS Sclapel

_**Alors, voilà, non ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une bonus sur l'histoire du scalpel et Emmett donc parle Mr Banner au supermarché, j'ai fait ce bonus aussi parce que j'adore Emmett et Rosalie, j'adore leurs couple aussi, et dans ce bonus je vous montre comment il sont devenus un couple dans ma fiction. Enfin voilà. Bonne lecture. **_

_**Désolé pour les fautes il n'as étais corriger. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>BONUS: EMMETT VS SCALPEL.<strong>_

Lundi matin. Plus que 4 mois est terminée le lycée Rose. Courage, je ne cessais de me répéter sa en m'extirpant de mon lit, Grâce ma gouvernante vint ouvrirent mes rideaux.

-Bonjours Mlle Hale, bien dormi ? Dit-elle machinalement.

-Grâce, je vous ai déjà dit, ROSALIE; Mlle c'est pour ma mère. Soufflais-je en allant me préparé dans ma salle de bain.

J'eu à peine fermé la porte que mon lit étais déjà fait, je fonça sous le jet d'eau chaude, délassant quelques peu mes muscles encore endormis et endoloris, c'étais bien la dernière fois que je faisais la fête le dimanche.

Je jeta un oeil à ma montre de grande marque. Un dure choix s'imposa à moi, ou je laissais sécher mes cheveux naturellement et j'étais à l'heure, et je me faisais mon habituel brushing, et j'étais en retard.

- ROOOOSE ! Dépêche toi, râla mon jumeau.

A l'heure, je me passe un coup de mascara, essora mes cheveux et les frotte avec la serviettes avant de courir dans ma chambre pour saisir mes vêtement préparé la veille.

Une jupe moulante, des bottes à talons, un haut moulant et ma veste enfilé je dévale les escaliers.

-JE SUIS PRÊTE !

Mon frère souffle.

-Je me demande comment tienne tes affaires de cours dans sa ! Dit il en pointant du doigt mon sac à main.

Je souris. Si seulement il savait que des personnes, exclusivement masculines, avait pour moi mes affaires dans leurs sacs..

Apres tout, on ne refuse rien à Rosalie Hale. Mes parents était de riche donateurs du petit Lycée de Forks et les prof avait casiment l'obligation de nous passer la pommade.

J'avais 3 heures de biologie ce matin, dont 2 heures de TP, Mr Barner étant le seul à être juste envers chaque élèves, j'étais la seule de ma classe à ne pas avoir de binôme vu que nous étions un nombre impairs, et ma malchance avait fait que le seul nom n'ayant pas étais tiré au sort ai été le mien.

J'entra en classe pile à la second sonnerie, alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma place habituel à côté du radiateur Mr Barner me stoppa.

-Mlle Hale, en vu du déménagement du binôme de Mr Swan vous devenez donc désormais son binôme.

J'hocha la tête et me dirigea vers la montagne de muscles au fond.

Il étais sérieusement magnifique ce mec, une fille différente chaque week-end, avec sa bouille d'enfant et son corps parfait.

Mais en tant que Rosalie Hale, je me devais d'être vénérer des hommes et détester de mes comparses je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de draguer mon voisin de bio comme je draguais mes conquête hebdomadaires lors des soirées à Portland, se serait contre ma religion du " juste un coup comme sa ".

Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquais.

Je m'assis, et me penchant sur la feuille de route de notre TP à réalisé.

Je bailla.

- Dure soirée hier hein, c'est sa de dansé sur une table jusqu'à pas d'heure.. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Tu y étais aussi ? Demandais-je en retenant un sourire.

Ok, ce mec me faisais de l'effet, faut dire qu'il était sérieusement canon..

- Qui n'y étais pas ? Sourit-il.

- Et bah, Evan, Lucie, Marie, Mikael.. Commençais-je à énuméré.

- Je parle des gens populaires voyons ! Me stoppa t-il.

-Hum.. Répondis-je simplement.

Je commença à sortir tout le matériel nécessaires à la dissection de notre grenouille alors qu'Emmett alla chercher celle-ci.

- Voilà notre bébé ! S'exclama Emmett en me tendant le bocal du dit Bébé.

- Le jour où j'aurais un bébé avec toi Swan, y'aura une pluie de météorite ! Lançais-je.

- On verra sa, chérie.. Sourit-il.

Il veut pas arrêté de sourire comme sa ?!

Un enfant, moi, avec Emmett Swan ? Laissez moi rire.

- En premier faut, " endormir " la grenouille. Dis-je en lisant.

-Irina.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Elle s'appel Irina ! S'exclama t-il.

Je leva les yeux au ciel.

Il avait donné un nom à cette chose, qu'on allait droguer, puis retiré le coeur.

J'ajouta les boules de cotons au bocal.

- Il faut attendre quelques minutes que sa fasse effet. Soufflais-je.

-T'est plutôt canon les cheveux mouillé.. Sa te dirais de passé chez moi après les cours ? On pourrais faire un petit cours d'éducation sexuel.. Dit-en haussant suggestivement les sourcils.

Ma mâchoire se serra, je saisi le scalpel.

- Ecoute moi bien Swan ! Je suis pas une de tes pouf que tu fou dans ton lit, pour te vidé les couilles ! Si t'as les couilles pleines, va aux putes, ou sers toi de ta main droite, mais moi je suis pas une pute ! C'est claire ? Criais-je mon scalpel à quelques centimètres de ses parties.

Il me sourit.

- Tout à fait.

- Rosalie Hale, sortez de mon cours ! Hurla Mr Banner.

Je lança le scalper sur la table et quitta la salle.

Vers 15h de l'après midi, Régina notre gouvernante, m'appela.

- Mlle Hale, une personne est la pour vous.

Je descendis les escalier, et ouvrit la porte pour y trouver Emmett Swan avec un bouquet de Rose noire.

J'allais refermer la porte, me il la bloqua avec son pied.

- Ecoute moi, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme sa en Bio, mais c'est que tu me plait. On à toujours étais dans le même classe depuis la primaire et tu m'as pas une seule fois adresser la parole, sauf en CM1 quand j'ai étais élu délégué Je sais que tu veut paraître froide, mais je suis sûr que non. Alors, je te demande pas de sortir avec moi, mais juste de bien vouloir me parlé et t'asseoir avec moi au déjeuner.. Souffla t-il en me tendant le bouquet.

Je le saisi les joues un peu rosi alors qu'il repartais déjà.

C'étais le premier garçons à vouloir faire connaissance avec moi.

Le lendemain matin, je mis encore plus de temps à me préparé, hésitant entre un slim ou un short. Pour la première fois depuis le lycée, je pris également un sac de cours normal. Puis descendit rejoindre mon frère.

-T'est malade Rose ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, non, pas du tout. Souris-je.

Il haussa les épaules, et passa son temps à me jetais des coups d'oeil.

Une fois arriver au lycée Emmett vint à ma rencontre et pris mon sac jusqu'à notre salle de cours.

A chaque inter-cours il prenait mon sac.

Au détour d'un couloir, je vis sons regard se durcir à la vue de trois blondes qui étais autour d'une petite brune au cheveux long plutôt mal habillé.

- Sa va Em' ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Tu vois la brune ?

- Oui, celle qu'est au bord des larmes ? Soufflais-je.

- Oui, c'est ma petite soeur.. Dit-il avec tendresse.

-Tu veut que j'aille dressé ces trois pestes ?! Dis-je avec rage.

Mais au moment ou je fini ma phrase, un roux arriva et les trois pestes stoppèrent tout prenant le brune par les épaules comme si elles étaient subitement devenues amies.

J'ouvris la bouche stupéfaite.

-Elles sont jalouses qu'elle sois proche du roux.. Souffla t-il.

Je fut attendrie par la manière dont il parlait de sa soeur.

Tout les jours qui suivirent se passèrent comme ça, il prit mon sac, me parla de lui, me posa des question, plus sa allait plus je l'appréciais...

Un jours alors que j'étais aux toilettes j'entendais pleurais. Je poussa la seule porte ouverte et découvrit la petite soeur d'Emmett.

-Hey, ma belle. Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Demandais-je affectueusement.

-Rien, rien, tu veut la place ? Bagaya-t-elle, alors qu'elle étais déjà hors des WC.

Fallait vraiment faire quelques choses. En sortant je trouva le roux. Et bah la voilà la solution.

-Et toi ! Dis-je en l'appelant.

Il vint me voir.

-Faut que tu fasse quelques choses, la bande de peste toujours à vous suivre toi et la brune, il arrête pas de la maltraité.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama t-il.

-Et ouai mon petit, alors tu démerde pour que je vois plus ma belle soeur en larmes, claire ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit en direction de la cafet moi dans son sillage.

Je m'assis à mon habituel place à côté d'Emmett.

Je pris sa main sous la table, il fut d'abord surpris alors que je lui souris timidement.

Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour m'embrassais par le première fois, tout notre table hurla de joie.

Les semaines c'étais enchaîné, et j'étais rester soudé à Emmett, il m'avais présenter à sa famille, et Bella m'avais prestement regarder me signifiant de me taire. Chose que j'avais fait.

J'avais également présenter Emmett à les parents ceux ci fidèle à eux m'avait dit que j'aurais mieux fait d'épouser Sire machin truc.

Emmett m'avait vraiment changer, j'assistais à tout les match de son équipe, équipe que me prenait un peu pour leur mère.

Nous étions devenu LE couple, du Lycée.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'il m'avait suivis à NY, lui pour son école sportive, et moi pour mon agence de mannequinat.

Nous avions débuté dans un de pièces, ou l'ont passait le plus clair de notre temps nu.

Cette vie était génial, et plus les mois passé plus notre compte en banque étais garnis, mes shooting et les stages d'Emmett y étant pour beaucoup, mais aussi l'argent verser en cachette par ma mère et celle généreusement donner par le Chef Swan.

Lorsque j'avais commencer à me faire un nom dans le mannequinat et qu'Emmett étais devenu entraîneur nous avions emménager dans une magnifique maison.

Et étions entré dans la vie adulte. Où seul Emmett & Moi comptais.

Ainsi que sa soeur, que j'adorais. Mon frère, qui étais très amoureux de la petite Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vos avis pour mon premier bonus ? Je pourrais également faire cela pour le couple Jasper-Alice. <em>**

**_Enfin, bref, si vous avez des idées sur n'importe quelle bonus je suis preneuse. _**

**_Le chapitre arrivera probablement après les fêtes. Bisous. _**


	11. Chapitre 8

**_Salut les filles ! :D._**

**_ tout d'abord joyeuse année ( très en retard), ensuite, je crois que j'ai perdu ma correctrice. Donc je relance l'appel à la population : CHERCHE BETA, CORRECTRICE._**

**_ Si jamais Clara redonne signe de vie, vous serez donc deux, tampis, je préfère en avoir deux qu'aucune._**  
><strong><em>Le chapitre n'est pas spécialement long mais vous allez voir que ... On se revoit en bas. x) mille mercis au reviewveuse: Grazie, Guest, Calimero59, Alexoue. <em>**

**_Je sais que j'avais promis, un chapitre réponse aux reviews (Anonyme) mais word m'a lâcher alors maintenant ( à partir du prochain chapitre) sa se passera en début. Je vais juste répondre à une seule review assez déplacer qui date du chapitre III. _**

**_Camille : déjà, sache que j'admire ton courage d'avoir posté ta review anonymement, comme tu le dis si bien non, je ne " chiale " pas, yas des choses plus graves que sa dans la vie, qu'une bande de filles mal luné ( T'en fait partie) qui vient déblatérer de la shit sur une fiction, et faudra que tu me présentes ton prof de français parce que pour écrire assez " assai " sa doit par tourner des masses là-haut, je ne fais pas de petite révolution rassures-toi (;, ensuite, je te permets pas de remettre en cause l'éducation que m'ont donnée mes parents, commence par te regarder et après on verra, c'est bien facile de s'exciter la nouille comme une sauvage et de me parler de respect, alors que toi-même tu es aussi respectable qu'une clocharde en manque de sa dose. Sur ce, je m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes. Si jamais sa t'arrive sache que je serais là a nouveau si il faut te remettre en place. Salut._**

**_Bonne lecture ! À tout à l'heure._**

* * *

><p>R<em>osalie<em>:

- mais Emmett, c'est bizarre qu'il te reste une pièce quand même... Soufflais-je.

-Mais non ma Rosie. Je t'ai dit je suis LE grand gourou du bricolage. Répondit mon chéri en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Mon yeux restèrent fixèrent sur la table à langer.

- Qu'est-ce qui me fait pas dire qu'elle ne va pas céder lorsqu'un de nous changera les petits ? Lui demandais-je.

La chambre des petits commencés à ressembler à quelque chose, elle était séparée en deux. Un côté fille et un côté gars.

-Bahh... On n'a qu'à faire l'amour dessus ! Brailla-t-il.

Je souris... Et pourquoi pas. Il commença à m'embrasser, lorsque mon téléphone nous coupa.

- Ne réponds pas Rosie.

- Désolé mais c'est ta soeur.

Il souffla avant de redescendre. L'argument de sa soeur fonctionnait à chaque coup.

-Oui ma belle ? Dis-je en décrochant.

-Rose, j'ai encore besoin de toi. Tout d'abord hier ...Débita-t-elle.

-Hé ! Tout doux bijou. Moins de débits.

-Hier, Edward m'a fait un genre de déclaration ! S'extasia-t-elle.

-C'est vrai ? Souris-je.

-Ou'ep. Souffla-t-elle.

-Et toi, tu lui as dit quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Que c'étais lui qui disait ça alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds.

-Bien.. Je crois qu'il est mûre pour l'étape C. Dis-je avec un léger sourire.

-Quelle étape C ? S'étrangla t-elle.

- Le foutre dans ton lit quoi, et sortir avec bien sur. Dis-je exaspérer.

-C'est sur, que c'est logique. Railla t-elle.

-On ne manque pas de respect à son maître. Rigolais-je.

-Et je fait comment, moi , pour le mettre dans mon lit ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Débrouille toi. Dis-je en raccrochant.

J'aimais sincèrement Bella, je la considérais comme la petite soeur que je n'avais jamais eu, mais voilà.

Elle n'avait besoin d'aucun artifice pour avoir Edward à ses pieds.

Mais sa visiblement Mme le savait pas.

B_ella_:

-la morue ! J'y crois pas, elle a raccroché.

Voyant que mon père ne rentrait pas, je lui laissai un mot sur la table lui expliquant que je repasserais dans la semaine. Je m'engouffrai à l'extérieur dans le froid habituel de Forks.

Épuisé après ma petite marche, je m'étalai dans le canapé de la maison des Cullen. Je soufflai. Fallait vraiment que je parle à Edward.

Je soufflai de nouveau, et montai les marches quatre à quatre.

- Edward ! Faut que je te parle. M'exclamais-je en entrant dans sa chambre.

Wahou... Edward, torse nu. Ce mec aurait ma mort. Il portait un bas de jogging gris, sa tête était engloutie dans un t-shirt, qu'il fit redescendre jusqu'à son nombril. Il me regarda avec espièglerie.

- on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer . Sourit-il.

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux savoir si ce que tu as dit hier était vrai . Soufflais-je, les joues en flammes.

Il souffla, et posa un regard intense sur moi.

-Bien sûr Bella, je vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais dit ça si ce n'était pas le cas. Tu sais quand on est entrée au collège, j'avais peur, peur que tu me laisses et de devoir te partager. Je t'ai toujours adorée. Mais tu te rappelles, les grandes vacances avant notre rentrée dans la cour des grands, t'était partie tout le mois d'août, et tu étais rentrait que la veille avant le jour J. Quand je t'ai vue, tu rayonnais. T'avait tes cheveux détachés, et plus tes couettes, et t'étaient bronzés. Tu étais tout simplement magnifique. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Puis, Alice à décider de revenir... Pas un seul jour j'ai cessé de penser à toi. Pas un seul Bella... Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu revenir... Un jour j'ai craqué, j'ai roulé jusqu'à Forks, je me suis garé devant le parking du Lycée. Je voyais nettement la voiture de ma soeur. Et je l'ai vu sortir, enlacer à Jasper, puis t'est sortie vous parliez vivement, tu rigolais, tu souriais, t'avais l'air tellement heureuse. Alors que moi, je faisais petit job sur petit job pour parvenir à mes fins de mois. Heureusement que mes études étaient payées grâces à l'argent que mes parents avaient mis de côté pour moi. Je n'ai pas touché à un piano depuis cinq ans... C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait musicologie en option. Je me suis acharné dans mes études, j'étais nettement d'avance. Et à l'exam final, j'ai fait un carton. Alors, j'ai décidé de revenir à Forks. Ma mère et mon père étaient tellement heureux. Y'avait tellement de photos de toi et ma soeur, la seule qui m'a marqué, c'est celle du bal de fin d'année, je me suis demandé pendant une semaine qui pouvait être ce Améridien. Puis Alice a appris que j'étais rentrée, et Jasper, mon meilleur ami, et je me suis retrouvé invité au repas d'Emmett. Quand je suis arrivé, tout le monde était heureux de me voir, mais moi la seule personne que je voulais voir c'étais toi... Emmett baragouinait des trucs comme " Toujours en retard " " Sale gamine", ce qui faisais bien rire Rose d'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression de regarder la vie qui se déroulait autour de ce repas. Emmett semblait ami avec l'Ameridien, et Alice transformée, et la porte à claqué, on a tous entendue le grincement des marches. Je me rappel à quel point l'amerdien s'est tendu. Puis t'est arrivée, t'étais tellement éblouissante..On peut pas dire que t'étais heureuse de nous voir là moi et l'ameridien. Et tu t'est disputé avec Emmett, et t'est partis. Après y'a eu ma piteuse déclaration. Et on s'est évitait, puis on a décidait de devenir ami.. Puis y'a eu la collocation, et cette foutu salle de bain ! Mais, je regrette rien.. Aucun moment avec toi.. A chaque fois que je te vois, je te redécouvre. Je t'aime tellement.. Souffla-t-il en touchant ma joue inondé de larmes.

Mon coeur battait à une allure insoutenable . Ce mec allait me tuer, je l'aimais tellement. Ne tenant plus, je me jeta sur ses lèvres avec avidité.. Il répondit aussitôt à mon assaut, avec autant d'avidité que moi.

A bout de souffle, je me détacha de lui, nos mains enlacé et nos front collés.

-Je t'aime.. Murmura t-il.

- Moi aussi.. Soufflais-je.

- C'est fini Bella, t'est plus une femme à prendre maintenant. Dit-il avec aplomb.

- Hein ? Demandais-je.

- Tu veut être ma copine ? Demanda t-il.

J'éclata de rire.

-Même si sa fait très collégiens.. Oui. Souris-je.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

- Viens ! Je vais l'annoncer à ma mere ! S'exclama t-il.

J'essuya mes joues. Alors que nous atteignîmes le rez de chausses.

- Maman !

-Oui mon coeur ? Demanda Esmée arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Je te présente ma petite copine, Bella. Sourit-il.

Elle cria de joie, avant de nous serrer dans ses bras.

-J'en étais sur les enfants ! Dit-elle joyeusement.

Mon téléphone vibra, me signalant que j'avais un appel. Je m'excusa et regagna ma chambre avant de répondre.

-Oui Rose. Souris-je.

- Résonne ton frère, il refuse de remonter le change bébé ! Souffla t-elle.

-Mais pourquoi faut le remonter ? Demandais-je

-Parce qu'il lui reste une pièce dans les mains ! Et que sa seule manière de me prouver qu'il ne cédera pas, c'est qu'on fasse l'amour dessus ! S'égosilla t-elle.

- Laisse tombé, il est aussi doué en bricolage que Charlie en cuisine. Dis-je.

- Et je fait comment moi ?! Argua-t-elle.

- Demande à ton frère. Dis-je.

-Mouais, pas bête, bon sinon, depuis 4 heures as-tu avancer sur la phase C ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ho Rose.. Dis-je rêveuse..

-QUOI ? Dit-elle impatiente.

- Je lui ai demander si c'étais vrai, et il m'as fait la plus belle déclaration d'amour ! Et je l'aime, et lui aussi, et il m'as demander d'être sa copine ! Soufflais-je.

Elle hurla. Puis se reprit.

- Sa fait quand même vachement collégien . Rit-elle.

-Vieille fille ! Soufflais-je en raccrochant.

Je jeta un coup d'oeil à ma montre, 18h. Je décida d'aller arranger ma coiffure. Edward et Moi étions en couple. Je souris. Puis redescendit.

La fin de soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, après le repas, Edward et Moi nous étions installer dans le canapé, j'avais du m'endormir puisque je me réveilla dans la chambre d'Edward ses bras autour de ma taille, lui profondément endormis.

Pour la première fois depuis 5ans, j'étudia sa chambre. Au dessus de son bureau, il y avait de nombreuses photos de nous, et de Jasper.

Mais ce qui attira mon regard fut la peinture qui ornée le mur à côté de la baie vitré. La dernière que j'avais faite, je me rappel avoir fait le croquis lorsqu'il me jour une de ses nouvelle composition. Il étais tellement beau lorsqu'il composait.

Notre esprit artistique avait toujours fonctionner de pairs. Lorsque je peigner, il sortait toujours ses partitions. Et lorsqu'il jouer, je prenais n'importe quelle feuille et crayons.

J'ouvris sa table de nuit, et sourit en constatant que rien n'avait bouger. Je saisi mon petit calepin rouge, ainsi que le stylos à poil rose, et commença une esquisse.

Lorsqu'elle fut asses complète pour la reproduire sur toile, je regarda ma montre. 10h.

Je me détacha lentement d'Edward, m'engouffrant dans sa salle de bain. Je souris en utilisant le gel douche d'Edward. Dans trois jours, ne rentrerions dans la grosse pomme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors voilà ! Ils sont en couple ! :D Sa va être beaucoup plus facile pour moi d'écrire maintenant que ces deux là sont ensemble ! <strong>_

_**J'ai tarder à écrire ce chapitre parce que j'étais sur l'écriture du dernier chapitre de cette histoire, je pense qu'il y en aura trois, de point de vue, et d'années différentes suivie d'une épilogue. Mais tout peu encore changer.**_

_**Ensuite, quand j'ai terminer ce chapitre je l'ai envoyer a ma correctrice mais ne voyant aucun signe de vie, j'ai du le faire corriger pas une amie. **_

_**Ce chapitre vous as plus ? Dites le moi ! :D **_

_**Bisous, bisous les filles. **_


	12. Chapitre 9

_**Coucou les filles, voici enfin le chapitre 9 avec notre petit couple. Tout d'abord je m'excuse de l'attente, mais le temps n'était pas avec moi. Ensuite, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews encourageante, visiblement le fait qu'ils se mettent en couple à fait l'unanimité. **_

_**Je tiens à remercier Clara, ma correctrice qui nous quitte à partir de ce chapitre. **_

_**Ne me souvenant plus si j'ai répondue à vos reviews je le fait - ou refait - de suite. **_

_**Grazie: Je te remercie pour toutes tes reviews, et je suis ravie que tu me laisse un avis à chacun de tes passages, et aussi que mon histoire te plaise, je te laisse avec la suite. Bisous. **_

_**aelita48: Il était temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble aussi, effectivement, c'est bien. Merci pour ta reviews, et bonne lecture pour la suite. Bisous.  
><strong>_

_**Cassy-chou: *danse avec toi* ta reviews m'as fait rire je dois l'avouer enfin ton engouement plutôt. Oui, je voulais d'abord que vous voyez comment son les personnages avant ce qu'ils avaient vécus et tout et tout. En fait, je me suis dit pour la déclaration ' Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrait que l'on te dise ? " et c'est venu tout seul, bon j'avoue, j'ai bien recommencer 4 fois cette partie. Merci pour ta reviews, et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! **_

_**twilightlove1402: How. Je suis désolé de t'avoir si ému. Je te remercie, de donner ton avis, gros bisous, et bonne lecture voilà enfin la suite ! :D **_

_**Alors, avant de vous laissez avec le chapitre : ALERTE A LA POPULATION, JE RECHERCHE UNE BETA.**_

_**CHERCHE BETA. JE RÉPÈTE CHERCHE BETA.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Sortant de ma douche - enfin celle d'Edward-, je me rappelais qu'aucunes de mes affaires n'étaient dans cette chambre, je traversais le couloir uniquement vêtu de ma serviette et choisie un jean fuselé qui selon Rose " Faisais ressortir mes jambes à croquer " et des converses.<p>

J'allais opter pour un t-shirt simple quand une idée me vint.

Je traversais donc de nouveau le couloir, vêtu d'un jean et d'un soutien-gorge rouge, ouvrit discrètement la chambre de mon copain - _mon copain _- c'était si bon de dire ça.

Je pris une de ses chemises l'enfila et fit un nœud au niveau des pans.

Parfait. Je pris ma paire de converse et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. 11h. Esmée m'accueillie avec chaleur, me proposant un café et un donut.

J'acceptais ne pouvant refuser les glaçages de toutes les couleurs qui me faisaient de l'œil.

- Jolie chemise. Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Fidèle à moi-même, je rougis. Je prévins Esmée que j'allais chez mon père et que je reviendrais vers la fin d'après-midi. Elle acquiesça avant de m'étreindre.

Refusant de faire la route à pied, je pris la voiture de location. Lorsque je me garais dans l'allée de mon ancienne maison, la voiture de Charlie manquait à l'appel.

Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir commencer ma peinture tranquillement.

En entrant dans la cuisine, la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fût la montagne de vaisselles sale. J'entrepris de la faire, histoire de rendre service à mon père, et également de l'amadouer avant de lui annoncer que Edward et moi étions - enfin- ensemble.

Une fois la quantité monstre de vaisselle terminée, je montais dans ma chambre et descendit mon vieux chevalet, une toile et ma boite de peinture.

Je m'installais là où la lumière était la mieux. C'est à dire en plein milieu du salon. Ma peinture en était à la moitié lorsque 4 heures plus tard mon père passa la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta net, en me voyant poster en plein milieu du salon un pinceau barbouiller de peinture à la main.

- Quoi ? Fis-je innocemment.

- Tu ... Tu as décidé de te remettre à la peinture ? Hésita-t-il.

-Ouais. Souris-je.

- Et, tu peints Edward ? Posa t-il la question, plus pour lui même vu qu'il étais déjà en train de partir.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine.

- Tu as fait toute ma vaisselle. Ajouta-t-il.

- Tu as vendu le bracelet de grand-mère Swan, c'est ça ? Lorgna-t-il indécis.

- Non ... Edward et moi. On est ensemble. Dis-je en le fixant attendant une réaction.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme notre poisson lorsqu'il avait sauté de son bocal et qu'il agonisait sur le carrelage.

- Je m'étais attendu à ce que tu me dises ça tous les soirs en rentrant du collège. Mais bon. J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose ... Dit-il en haussant les épaules le nez dans le frigo.

J'haussais à mon tour les épaules, souriant légèrement. Je rangeais mes pinceaux et mis mon chevalet dans un coin.

- Je passerais terminer ça demain ... Dis-je à mon père en embrassant sa joue.

-D'accord, passe le bonjour à Esmée, Carlisle, et à ton ... te ... Enfin à Edward. Dit-il les joues rouges.

Je rigolais en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Lorsque je quittais le sentier de la ville, je vis les appels de phares de la berline de Carlisle. Je lui souris via le rétroviseur.

Il rentrait tôt, il n'était que 15h30.

J'haussais les épaules en coupant le contact.

- Comment va ton père Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle alors que nous gravîmes les marches du perron.

-Bien, je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble avec Edward ... Ma foi, il l'a plutôt bien pris, souris-je.

Il me sourit en tenant la porte d'entrée pour me laisser passer.

Edward était assis sur une des chaises de l'ilot de la cuisine. Esmée avait un vrai sourire accrocher aux lèvres, mais celui-ci n'atteignait malheureusement pas ses yeux. Alors c'étais ça ? La perte d'un enfant ...

Edward se retourna lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Carlisle alla embrassé sa femme.

- Maman, c'est grave que ma chemise aille mieux à ma copine qu'à moi ? Demanda Edward.

Je lui tirais la langue, en changeant brusquement de direction pour me rendre dans notre - enfin sa - chambre.

Il me courrut après dans les marches me saisissant par la taille avant qu'on ne s'engouffre dans sa chambre.

- Tu comptes m'abandonner beaucoup de fois comme ça ? Souffla-t-il, avant de m'embrasser.

- J'ai dit à mon père qu'on était ensemble, dis-je en le ré-embrassant.

Il fit une grimace.

- Dois-je me tenir, à distance de son arme ? Sourit-il

- Je ne pense pas ... Rigolais-je.

-On part demain matin, vers 11h30, ajouta-t-il.

J'hochais simplement la tête, me blottissant contre lui. Il embrassa mes cheveux, et alluma la télé. Je me posais beaucoup de question, sur comment nous allions faire une fois revenus à N-Y.

- On fera quoi une fois à New-York ? Demandais-je.

Il réfléchit un instant

- Je pense que déjà, nous allons faire chambre commune, puis nous aviserons. Souffla-t-il.

Je me détachais à regret des bras d'Edward afin d'aller faire ma valise. Edward fit de même puis nous descendîmes dîner.

Après le diner, nous nous étions tous installer dans le salon, devant un documentaire. Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Edward un peu avant la fin et m'étais réveiller seulement ce matin toujours dans ses bras mais dans son lit.

Il était déjà 9h30, et si je voulais finir ma peinture et dire au revoir à Charlie, c'était le moment propice. J'allais donc passer les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, Edward avait certainement du me déshabiller, vu que je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir fait.

Je gagnais le rez-de-chaussée, pour y trouver Carlisle, une tasse à la main.

- Bonjour, soufflais-je.

-Tu es bien matinal, tu compte aller saluer ton père ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, j'espère au moins le croiser, je file avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Bonne journée ! Lui répondis-je.

J'entendis seulement son rire en guise de réponse avant de fermer la porte d'entrée.

Je croisais mon père au feu, il s'arrêta à mon niveau et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Bon matin Bella, il y'a eu un accident sur la bretelle menant à Seattle, je dois vraiment y aller.

- D'accord Papa, mais on repart ce soir, soufflais-je.

-Ho, et bien on se verra pour Noel ? Demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et le laissais partir.

Les accidents étaient rares ici, mais lorsqu'il y'en avait ils étaient pour la plupart meurtrier. Et mon père détestait ça, ici tout le monde se connaissait. Mon père avait était témoin de la mort de Mr Clearwater, et depuis il se sentait impliquer dans chaque décès de la ville.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entrant dans le salon, ma peinture n'avait pas bougée, elle était sèche et les couleurs ressortaient comme je l'espérais.

Je décidais de la terminé au plus vite pour qu'elle sèche un maximum avant de l'emporter dans mes bagages.

Nous quittâmes l'aéroport de Forks à 16h03. Et gagnâmes celui de New-York tard dans la soirée.

Edward récupéra sa Volvo sur le parking. Et nous regagnâmes la maison de Jasper.

Epuisée je m'étais surement endormie dans la voiture, et m'était réveiller baignant dans l'odeur d'Edward. Le réveil affichait que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Ma valise gisait aux côtés de celle ouverte de mon petit ami. Je saisis un t-shirt et un jean et m'engouffrais dans la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide me brossais les dents puis mis les affaires que je venais de préparer.

Je gagnais le rez-de-chaussée. Personne, j'étais donc seule.

Je décidais de voir l'état de ma toile, qui était restée bien emballer, la peinture était bien sèche et les couleur ressortait comme je le souhaitais.

Bien, je la saisis, pris mes clés et me dirigeais vers ma mini.

Le centre ville était calme à cette heure là, le lundi matin rimait avec reprise du travail et n'étant pas en période de vacances scolaire, c'était relativement calme. Je me garais dans l'un des nombreux parkings sous-terrain de la ville et me dirigeais vers un salon d'exposition qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Le directeur m'accueillie gentiment.

Il accepta d'exposer ma toile la trouvant envoutante. Il me donna 5 000 Dollars en liquide. Voilà, je pourrais peut-être vivre de ma passion désormais.

Le soir, lorsqu'Edward rentra, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trainer au centre d'exposition.

- Bella ! Dit moi où on va ? Râla-t-il.

Je me garais sur le parking et l'emmenais devant la vitrine.

- Un centre d'exposition ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Regarde bien. Soufflais-je.

Son regard s'arrêta sur ma toile.

- Mais c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est moi qui l'ai faite quand on était à Forks.

- T'as repris la peinture ?! Mais c'est super ! S'exclama-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras puis en m'embrassant.

Je rigolais lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent.

-Pour fêter ça, resto ! Hurla Edward en me tirant dans les rue de New-York ...

Nous passâmes un excellent repas, et nous ne rentrâmes à la maison que tard dans la soirée. Epuisée, je m'endormis aussitôt ma tête sur l'oreiller, les bras d'Edward fermement noués autour de moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Dites moi tout ! <strong>_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et gros bisous a vous les filles.**_

_**N'oubliez pas que vos reviews son le seul moyens pour nous de savoir vos avis. **_

_**CHERCHE BETA / CHERCHE BETA.**_

_**La bises ! :3**_


	13. Infos

Alohaaa, oui, effectivement les chapitres tardes à venir mais le problème c'est que j'ai très peu de temps pour les ecrires et j'ai également plus de correctrices.

Donc le chapitre 9 et en cour d'écriture mais je ne sais malheureusement pas quand je pourrais le finir.

Donc si quelqu'un connais une correctrice qui s'ennuie et qui voudrait bien corriger mes chapitres à venir merci de l'envoyer vers moi ou de me faire parvenir son id.

Bisous bisous les filles.


End file.
